


Ребёнок по расчёту

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Shadowhunters — Серия «Альтернативные миры»/«Alternative Universes» [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Хьюман!АУшка, в которой Лайтвуды взяли по социальной программе почти совершеннолетнего Магнуса в Нью-Йорк на учебный год. Магнус очень всем понравился. Особенно Алеку.





	1. Август

**Author's Note:**

> Фоном Макс, Бранвеллы, Рафаэль. Очень фоном Хелина, Люслин, Джонатан/Лидия, Джордан/Майя.

Алек на несколько секунд застыл на пороге и с замиранием сердца открыл дверь. В доме было тихо, только в гостиной сидели папа и Джейс в компании сэндвичей и какой-то научно-популярной передачи по телевизору.  
  
Алек прошёл к ним и на всякий случай окинул комнату взглядом — больше никого.  
  
— Привет, — сказал папа.  
  
Джейс молча протянул сэндвич.  
  
Удивлённый, Алек взял его и устроился рядом. Это всё означало только одно: мама и Изабель заняты чем-то настолько важным, что ужином пришлось заняться папе.  
  
Но чем? Сегодня в их семью должен был приехать парень, участвовавший в льготной программе для больных детей, дававшей возможность целый год жить в развитой стране, получать хорошее образование и пользоваться лучшими медицинскими услугами. Мама не позволила бы себе так невежливо его встретить: без организованного, чинного семейного ужина, светских разговоров и подробного личного знакомства.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, куда все подевались, то они в комнате Магнуса, — пояснил Джейс, когда дожевал. — Ты не поверишь, что они там делают. — Джейс выдержал эффектную паузу и с презрительным выражением лица провозгласил: — обсуждают корейскую косметику!  
  
Алек моргнул. Социальная служба, конечно, прислала им досье и фото Магнуса Бейна, на котором отчётливо виднелась подводка для глаз, и предупредила, что «мальчик странноватый». Алек предвидел то, что он сразу подружится с Иззи, поэтому не понимал, что так возмутило Джейса и должно было возмутить его.  
  
— Да ты как с пальмы слез, — грустно заключил Джейс, окинув взглядом его лицо. — Мне Клэри вместе с Изабель весь мозг этим вынесли. Защищает от вредных солнечных лучей, сохраняет молодость, возвращает молодость, придаёт аристократическую бледность, лечит от СПИДа и рака, воскрешает мёртвых! А теперь всё то же самое с доставкой на дом!  
  
Алек пожал плечами. Проблемы косметики его не интересовали, пусть обмажутся и обкрасятся хоть с ног до головы.  
  
— Это ты сейчас думаешь, что они до тебя не доберутся, — ехидно продолжил Джейс. — А мне Клэри устроила диверсию не далее чем вчера, когда я заснул, ожидая её возле художественного класса. Намазала вонючим кремом, накрасила водостойкой тушью! Еле смыл.  
  
— Дай уточню, — ожил папа. — Ты позвал её на свидание и заснул, а она всего лишь накрасила тебе ресницы? Я слышал, в таких случаях принято помадой «дурак» на лбу писать.  
  
Джейс подозрительно замолчал и скуксился.  
  
Алек нервно засмеялся. Засмеялся — потому что накрашенный Джейс с надписью «дурак», выведенной каллиграфическим почерком Клэри (точно по совету Иззи), наверняка смотрелся забавно. Нервно — потому что Джейс уже достал своей новой девушкой по самые печёнки. Ни один разговор, а иногда и ни одна реплика не обходилась без её упоминания. Клэри то, Клэри сё. Клэри самая умная в классе. Клэри — самая лучшая художница. Я иду на свидание с Клэри, к ужину не ждите. Я делаю Клэри домашнее, поэтому приду в два часа ночи. У мамы Клэри первая выставка в Нью-Йорке, мы все обязаны сходить…  
  
Алек сунул в рот второй сэндвич и, напустив на себя безразличный вид, сказал:  
  
— Ну и что? Допустим, эта косметика не помогает, но через несколько лет сделают другую, эффективную, а твоя Клэри уже привыкла мазаться новинками. Вот будет вам по сорок лет, а Клэри выглядит на двадцать! А в шестьдесят — на тридцать. И не будет выносить тебе мозг тем, что она постарела, потолстела и ты её больше не любишь.  
  
— Я тоже так подумал, — кивнул папа. — И пошёл готовить ужин сам.  
  
Джейс надулся ещё больше и вдобавок нахмурился, а затем возмутился:  
  
— Нет, подожди! Это чем один вынос мозга лучше второго, по-твоему?  
  
Алек снова засмеялся, почувствовав себя по-своему отомщённым, за что получил негодующий взгляд. Зато папа совершенно серьёзно пояснил:  
  
— Результатом.  
  
Возразить было нечего, и Джейс, скорбно вздохнув, уставился в телевизор. Там рассказывали о глобальном потеплении, и смысл сводился к тому, что через пару сотен лет люди умрут.  
  
Алека не заботили ни ссоры Джейса с Клэри, ни глобальное потепление, ни даже домашка, которую лучше было бы сделать сегодня, потому что завтра последнее занятие, а потом — зачётное задание. Его волновало знакомство с Магнусом. Он всё-таки рассчитывал увидеть его перед сном.  
  
Родители решились принять участие в программе только потому, что это давало бизнесменам хорошие льготы и траты на ребёнка стоили того — если выбрать правильного.  
  
Конечно, родители не стали бы обсуждать это так цинично в присутствии Алека. Они с Иззи подслушали разговор случайно: выбрались ночью на крышу посмотреть на полную луну и звёзды. Было три часа ночи, им давно пора было спать, на крышу лазить и вовсе под угрозой получения ремня запрещено… Спускались по внешней лестнице тихо, как заправские шпионы, вот только родители, уверенные, что всё и все под контролем, решили обсудить деликатное дело за чашкой чая и с открытым окном. А значит, двигаться и шуметь было нельзя. А значит, что всё было прекрасно слышно обеим сторонам.  
  
Родители сомневались. Им нужны были льготы, но не нужен был слишком проблемный ребёнок. Ведь в проекте участвуют разные: и колясочные инвалиды, и глухонемые, и даже дети с умственными отклонениями, и всем им нужен надлежащий уход от всех членов семьи. Алек понимал, что, согласись родители на такого ребёнка, тяжело было бы всем. И что если бы что-то случилось с кем-то из них, родители бы всю душу вложили в уход — они ведь свои, родные. Но такой тщательный анализ кандидатов, присланных проверенным юристом Лайтвудов — Джией Пенхаллоу, — вызывал в душе ощущение чего-то неправильного.  
  
До Алека доносились обрывки вердиктов: «Этот слишком маленький, будет скучать по маме и капризничать»; «С этой нужно ездить в больницу раз в неделю, а с этим — раз в три дня, нет времени»; «Эта не знает английского, будет слишком сложно»; «Для инвалидов нужно весь дом и двор адаптировать, за месяц не успеем»; «Столько денег потратим, что никакие льготы не компенсируют».  
  
Затем родители затихли. Затем мама раздражённо выдохнула и сказала:  
  
— Вот почти идеальный кандидат. Почти полностью здоров, а проблемы со зрением незначительны, рекомендация врачей — использовать в общих помещениях и в его комнате неяркие лампочки и следить, чтобы не было резких перепадов яркости. Ему почти восемнадцать, и сам проследит, а лампочки мы что, не вкрутим? Заодно сэкономим. Опять же, выпускной класс, экзамены. Написано, что хочет поступить в Нью-Йоркский университет, а значит, будет занят, не будет требовать внимания. Оценки хорошие. Ездит не первый год: Мадрид, Париж, Лондон. Знает английский, испанский, французский, значит, адаптируется легко, манеры и образование на уровне. Ещё и наших может научить. Ты в курсе, что у Алека проблемы с испанским? Так вот. Ещё и отец богатый, значит, даст ему денег, а сам Магнус не будет нам завидовать. Помнишь, Пэнгборны взяли одного, так он у них воровал постоянно?  
  
— Не мальчик, а прямо сказка, — прокомментировал папа. — Что же там не так?  
  
— Мальчик — уже не мальчик, — загадочно сказала мама.  
  
— Он сделал операцию по смене пола? — уточнил папа с интересом.  
  
— Это было бы даже лучше. Посмотри. Лондон, шестнадцать лет. У него были конфликты в школе, потому что встречался со старшеклассником. Даже не с девушкой, и мне всё равно, но я таких проблем не хочу. Эта постоянная борьба против системы ни к чему не приведёт, а не реагировать тоже не получится. А затем — Париж, семнадцать. Жил в семье Белкур, тайно встречался с их дочерью, пока та не стала совершеннолетней и на следующий день сбежала из дома с другим. В ходе её поиска правда раскрылась, его выгнали из семьи, пришлось срочно искать другую. Ещё и красится — и мы получим те же проблемы в школе. Нормальных детей в природе не существует, Роберт, — сделала вывод мама и, судя по хлопку, отбросила бумаги в сторону.  
  
Алек и Иззи возмущённо переглянулись. Хотя, возможно, стоило умерить пыл, когда болтаешься на лестнице, стараясь не дышать, и подслушиваешь чужие разговоры, а должен видеть десятый сон.  
  
— Надо было раньше думать. Остался всего месяц. Думаю, наиболее удачные, как и наиболее проблемные, уже распределены по семьям, — ответил папа. — И нам ещё хорошо — мы можем выбирать. Пришлось заплатить, но, если дело выгорит, мы из сохранённых денег хоть Стендфорд для Алека сможем позволить.  
  
— Нужно хорошо подумать, — возразила мама. — Чтобы столько сохранить, нужно выбрать Магнуса. С остальными мы просто не справимся, тогда заплатим штраф.  
  
Через два дня родители объявили, что в следующем учебном году с ними будет жить ещё один парень, очень просили с ним подружиться и внимательно отнестись к его болезни, которая называлась — да и выглядела — очень красиво: «синдром кошачьего глаза». Зрачки у Магнуса и впрямь были как у кота, а уж с подводкой, щедро нанесённой на веки, надолго приковывали взгляд, но к этому прилагалась повышенная чувствительность к свету.  
  
Причём, судя по словам Валентина Моргенштерна, давнего друга семьи и учёного врача, Магнусу повезло: сопутствующие проблемы могли быть куда серьёзнее. А пока что Лайтвуды вкрутили новые лампочки везде, за исключением личных комнат, и забыли о том, что ходить в помещениях в очках от солнца неприлично.  
  
Вскоре послышались голоса мамы и Иззи: они с волнением обсуждали, когда придут их покупки, заказанные с корейского онлайн-сайта. Когда они вошли в гостиную, их глаза горели, а щёки раскраснелись — Алек редко такое видел.  
  
— Мы заказали косметики на тысячу долларов! — то ли повинилась перед папой, то ли похвасталась Иззи.  
  
Джейс закатил глаза, но промолчал. Папа никак не отреагировал — наверное, подумал, что лучше один раз услышать это, чем тысячу раз про надвигающуюся старость и килограммы жира, которые в глазах девушек всегда преобразовывались в тонны.  
  
— Как твои курсы, Александр? — задала мама дежурный вопрос.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — кивнул Алек, вставая.  
  
Родители всегда готовы были объяснить непонятные вопросы и помочь с домашним заданием, но Алек уже выбросил из головы всё, что отвлекало от нового знакомства.  
  
Обычно Алек с подозрением относился к незнакомцам. Особенно к людям, которые должны были с ним жить под одной крышей. Когда родители усыновили Джейса, они с Иззи не обрадовались. Да и Джейс первое время никого к себе не подпускал: плакал из-за гибели родителей. А Алек вовсе не компанейский парень, способный разговорить и успокоить кого угодно. Его удел — стоять и молча пялиться, а потом, когда никто не видит, ускользать в свой мир учебников и художественных книг. Он ни с кем не мог подружиться сразу, кроме двух людей, с которыми играл с раннего детства — Джонатаном, сыном Валентина, и Алины, дочери Джии.  
  
Но в Магнусе было нечто особенное. Особенная внешность, история и, главное, ориентация. Алек не собирался в первый же вечер вываливать на голову незнакомцу свою самую страшную тайну, но не мог устоять перед тем, чтобы попытаться выспросить его истории. Алек ещё ни с кем об этом не говорил, но с каждым годом желание встретиться с человеком иной ориентации, чем все его знакомые, возрастало.  
  
— Хорошо. Магнус хочет с тобой познакомиться, — сказала мама и кивнула в сторону комнаты.  
  
Алек вынырнул из гостиной и прошёл дальше, за лестницу. Магнусу отдали одну из гостевых комнат, под единственным окном которой росло большое дерево. Оно было одним из вечных предметов спора родителей: мама хотела его спилить, потому что в библиотеке было темно, а папа настаивал на том, что это — семейное наследие. Теперь же дерево, закрывающее свет, было как нельзя кстати.  
  
Магнус открыл очень быстро и, окинув любопытным взглядом, поздоровался:  
  
— Александр? Привет.  
  
Алек уставился на его зрачки, и только нежелание показаться невежливым заставило поздороваться в ответ и опустить глаза. Взгляд скользнул по наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке и джинсах в обтяжку. Алек затаил дыхание, чтобы не выдохнуть от переизбытка эмоций. Он не учёл того, что Магнус может быть невероятно красивым. Невероятно красивым парнем нетрадиционной ориентации. Алек сразу понял, что обещание себе «просто дружить, не то выйдет как с Джейсом» — бессмысленная ерунда.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Магнус сделал шаг в сторону и открыл дверь пошире. Алек сделал шаг, в нерешительности остановившись возле порога. Все комнаты у них были маленькими, но многочисленными из-за того, что у Лайтвудов почти всегда было много детей. И если в комнате открыть пару чемоданов, то сесть или даже встать места уже не было.  
  
— Прости. Думал, ты позже зайдёшь, решил убрать вещи, — протараторил Магнус, быстро собирая с кровати разноцветные футболки и бросая их в шкаф.  
  
— Я могу постоять, если не мешаю, — на автомате сообщил Алек, наблюдая за тем, как ловко Магнус лавирует между мебелью и перепрыгивает через чемоданы.  
  
Он не выглядел хоть сколько-нибудь спортивным, но подобная лёгкость не берётся с потолка.  
  
— Ты танцуешь? — спросил Алек с интересом.  
  
Магнус, запихивавший в шкаф стопку узких шортов, убранных со стула, обернулся и с удивлением спросил:  
  
— А ты хочешь потанцевать?  
  
Алек не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не поморщиться. Он никогда не любил танцы, в основном благодаря Изабель, которая с детства их обожала и использовала его как тренажёр, пока в их жизни не появился Джейс. Тому было всё равно, а вот Алек приобрёл аллергию на всю жизнь.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Алек и поспешил смягчить суровый тон: — Ты просто очень грациозный.  
  
Выпалив это, Алек прикрыл глаза, задавшись вопросом, почему он такой интроверт, что до сих пор не научился общаться без перегибов. Рявкнуть и тут же сказать неуместный комплимент, когда и пяти минут знакомства не прошло — что может быть хуже.  
  
Но Магнус не обиделся. Засмеявшись, он выдвинул стул на середину комнаты, жестом приглашая Алека сесть, и ногой запинал пустую сумку под стол.  
  
— Спасибо. Да, я танцую. Для поступления в театральный это полезное хобби. Ты ненавидишь танцы из-за Изабель?  
  
Алек растерялся. Магнус был проницательный. Очень. Слишком.  
  
— Она рассказала, что донимала тебя в детстве, — пояснил Магнус, садясь на кровать напротив.  
  
— А, — изрёк Алек и поспешил сменить тему: — Мне больше нравится физкультура и каратэ. Родители боялись, что из-за бизнеса нас могут похитить или что-то в этом роде, поэтому учили нас самообороне и заставляли тренироваться. Я втянулся, и Джейс с Максом тоже, а Иззи всегда была бунтаркой и быстро занялась танцами.  
  
— У неё мощные ноги. Она мне продемонстрировала пару приёмов самообороны. На мне же, — вздохнул Магнус.  
  
Алек закатил глаза. Родители обмолвились о том, что будут рады нанять для Магнуса Ходжа — знаменитого среди бизнесменов детского учителя каратэ. Иззи, похоже, решила сразу отбить — во всех смыслах — у Магнуса к этому интерес, уже определив его к себе в партнёры по танцам. Небось уже и в танцевальный кружок успела затащить.  
  
А вот Алек был не прочь поучить Магнуса интересным приёмам и сразиться в дружеской схватке. Посмотреть, как по его шее стекают капли пота. Послушать, как он шумно дышит после тренировки.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
— Почему ты хочешь поступить именно в театральный? — поинтересовался Алек, ёрзая на стуле.  
  
— Не знаю, какая ещё профессия позволит мне носить то, что я ношу, и краситься, — пожал плечами Магнус. — Творческим людям такое прощается, а я больше ничего не умею — только играть, танцевать и немного петь.  
  
Алек представил, как Магнус поёт и танцует на сцене, надев что-нибудь ужасно блестящее и нанеся тонну косметики на лицо, и выпалил:  
  
— Ну… тебе пойдёт.  
  
— Тебе нравятся необычные образы? — улыбнулся Магнус.  
  
Его взгляд смягчился. Это выдало, насколько он был напряжён, боясь, как будет воспринят семьёй. Наверное, он специально затронул тему косметики, превратил недостаток — по мнению многих людей, не Лайтвудов, конечно, — в достоинство, стремясь понравиться Иззи и маме.  
  
Алек тоже выдохнул свободнее. Даже если он произносит какую-то чушь, видимо, это только идёт на пользу.  
  
— А ты? Пойдёшь в семейный бизнес?  
  
Алек кивнул.  
  
— Тебе это нравится? — спросил Магнус. В его голосе послышалось сомнение.  
  
— Почему бы и нет? — пожал Алек плечами.  
  
— Все дети бизнесменов, кого я видел, были не в восторге от того, что придётся заниматься делом родителей всю жизнь. Рано или поздно они находили что-то, что интересует их больше, и тогда либо молча страдали, либо в их семье начинались скандалы.  
  
Алек нахмурился.  
  
— Твой отец…  
  
Магнус энергично помотал головой.  
  
— Нет. Он никогда не заставляет меня делать то, что я не хочу. Но у него много партнёров по бизнесу и друзей, с детьми которых я знаком. У нас принято время от времени встречаться не на работе или в ресторане, а дома, и общаться неформально. Дети обычно отдельно, и мне частенько жаловались или в открытую завидовали.  
  
— Но мне правда нравится, — отрезал Алек. — Даже статистика.  
  
Магнус поднял руки вверх.  
  
— Ты уникальный, без шуток. К слову о школе. Занятия уже через три дня, а я совсем ничего не знаю. Кроме того, что Изабель позвала меня в танцевальный кружок, потому что никто не подходит ей по уровню, кроме меня.  
  
Алек расслабился и усмехнулся. Иногда его поражало, как хорошо они с Иззи знали друг друга.  
  
— Тебе должна была сказать мама, что вожу в школу всех я…  
  
Брови Магнуса взлетели вверх, и Алек понял, почему Джейс так взбесился. Если даже мама упустила из виду важные моменты, то ему, наверное, ни слова не дали сказать ни о себе, ни о принятых порядках, и сверху ненавистной темой припечатали.  
  
— Я, наверное, слишком её отвлёк, — виновато моргнул Магнус.  
  
Алек хмыкнул.  
  
— Ладно. Так вот. На последний день рождения родители подарили мне машину и сказали, что теперь развозить всех по школам — моя забота. К счастью, мы все, кроме Макса, учимся в одной. Поэтому ровно в восемь мы садимся в машину, чтобы успеть. После уроков я забираю Макса, потом иду в библиотеку делать домашнее и ждать, пока все освободятся. У Джейса и Иззи занятия в кружках могут затянуться, а я никуда не хожу.  
  
— Ужасно, — тут же прокомментировал Магнус. — Не хотелось бы причинять неудобств.  
  
— Можешь брать такси или ехать на школьном автобусе, только до дома придётся топать пешком пяток километров, он сюда не заезжает, — Алек усмехнулся, заметив, как Магнус, мучимый дилеммой, нахмурил брови, и добавил: — Не волнуйся. Я тебя подожду. Если занятия закончатся раньше, могу даже отвезти в магазин или в кафе. Разве что иногда придётся ждать, пока я Макса заберу.  
  
— Хорошо, — смиренно кивнул Магнус.  
  
— Впрочем, будет ещё один вариант, — задумчиво протянул Алек. — Возможно. Одноклассник Иззи — Саймон — так увивается за ней, что клятвенно обещает отвозить домой, как только купит машину. Ему скоро тоже шестнадцать. В октябре. А раз вы с ней будете ходить в один кружок, то он не откажет подвезти и тебя. И Джейса — он ходит с ним в музыкальный.  
  
Магнус засмеялся.  
  
— Всё же хочешь спихнуть часть работы на него?  
  
— Надеюсь, — не стал отрицать Алек. — Иззи и Джейс прекрасно понимают, что мне нужно заботиться и о Максе, но часто ноют из-за несовпадающего расписания. Ещё и просят то Клэри подвезти, то того же Саймона, то всех сразу…  
  
Лицо Магнуса так резко поменялось на задумчивое, что Алек запнулся. Не думает же он, что Алек оставит его на улице, если придётся везти толпу народу? Однако Магнус достал телефон, быстро нажал на несколько кнопок и повернул к нему экран с вопросом:  
  
— Эта Клэри?  
  
Настала очередь Алека удивляться. На фотографии были Магнус и Клэри вместе с её матерью и отчимом. На фоне была заметна вывеска кафе с французским названием. Магнус и Клэри, само собой, выглядели моложе. Больше закрытой одежды, меньше косметики.  
  
К слову о ней. Кажется, Алек понял, откуда Клэри, а с её помощью и Иззи, узнала о корейских радостях. Кажется, он понял и то, почему родители согласились взять Магнуса: рекомендация старой подруги Джослин, матери Клэри. И, кажется, Магнус и Джейс однозначно не поладят.  
  
— Вы знакомы, — произнёс Алек. — Откуда? То есть я знаю, что Клэри пару лет жила в Париже, а ты там учился, но…  
  
— …мы не можем быть одноклассниками, — закончил Магнус, мимолётно улыбнувшись. — Если знаешь о Париже, то, наверное, знаешь о моей бывшей?  
  
Алек кивнул. В его голове уже нарисовался образ холодной красавицы и беспринципной мегеры, которая только и делала, что портила парням жизнь. Алек никогда не понимал, как можно не заботиться о том, кого любишь, а если не любишь, то зачем встречаться? Будь Магнус его парнем… Будь у Алека парень — на руках носил бы.  
  
— Её родители отказались от меня и отправили к своей знакомой — это была Джослин. Она не могла взять меня на полгода из-за переезда, но две недели я у неё прожил, пока агентство не нашло новую семью. Мы с Клэри подружились, хоть и не сразу, потому что первое, что сказал мне Люк, — это что если я буду подкатывать к ней, он повесит меня на дереве за… хм.  
  
— Понятно, — поспешил прервать его Алек. — Надо будет познакомить с ним Джейса.  
  
Поймав недоумённый взгляд Магнуса, он пояснил:  
  
— Джейс и Клэри встречаются. Мне надоело натыкаться на них в школе, у нас на кухне, у нас в саду и в моей машине, пока они вылизывают друг другу гланды.  
  
Магнус бросил на него внимательный взгляд, отчего Алек поёжился.  
  
— Клэри написала недавно, что у неё появился парень, и Люк его одобрил. Но ты всё равно можешь ему пожаловаться. А ещё всей остальной родне Клэри — и тогда, я уверен, Джейс начнёт вести себя прилично.  
  
Это было правдой. Несмотря на развод Джослин и Валентина, несмотря на их напряжённые отношения, чуть что — вся семья Клэри объединится, забыв разногласия. Но Алек не ненавидел Джейса, чтобы мстить так изощрённо.  
  
— А Саймон — это тот самый Саймон, который лучший друг Клэри? — спросил Магнус и в ответ на кивок Алека протянул: — Не люблю произносить банальности, но мир и правда тесен. Не ожидал, что окажусь в семье, дружественной Фэйрчайлдам. И в одной семье с парнем Клэри. Хотя, если подумать, это объяснимо.  
  
— Угу, — ещё раз кивнул Алек, решив никогда не рассказывать цепочку рассуждений своих родителей. Ведь, в конце концов, он маме даже понравился. Вроде бы.  
  
— О, — воскликнул Магнус. — Нужно ей написать, что теперь мы учимся в одной школе и что она может познакомить меня со своим лучшим другом, о котором прожужжала мне все уши. Ну, знаешь, она была так рада, что встретится с ним — и, конечно, с Джонатаном — после трёхлетней разлуки, что я не успевал про них слушать. Минутку.  
  
Вновь схватившись за смартфон, он быстро напечатал сообщение. Алек скользнул взглядом по адресату.  
  
— Печенька? — вырвалось у него. — Прости, случайно увидел.  
  
— Ничего, — отмахнулся Магнус. — Забавная история. Джослин и Люк были так заняты подготовкой к переезду, что, узнав, что я умею прилично готовить, спихнули эту обязанность на меня, — он улыбнулся, и в его улыбке, несмотря на ироничный тон, отражалась ностальгия. — Больше всего Клэри понравилось печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Она просила приготовить его каждый день. Джослин, конечно, прочитала ей лекцию о здоровой пище и запретила мне поддаваться на провокации, но это прозвище с ней теперь навсегда.  
  
Алек сказал бы, что история была очень милой, но Клэри всё ещё раздражала. Поэтому он спросил:  
  
— Ты умеешь готовить?  
  
Последовал глубокий драматический вздох. Глаза Магнуса покрыла пелена притворной печали.  
  
— Вы узнали об этом слишком рано.  
  
— Я сохраню этот секрет, — пообещал Алек как можно более серьёзным тоном.  
  
Глаза Магнуса довольно сверкнули, будто этого он и ждал.  
  
— Но, — продолжил Алек, — не могу скрывать, что моя мать этому обрадуется не меньше. Я почти уверен, что ты будешь ей помогать. Сейчас она зовёт меня или Джейса, когда Изабель врывается на кухню, но мы не слишком далеко от неё ушли.  
  
— Никто из вас не умеет готовить? — приподнял бровь Магнус. — При таком мастерстве Мариз?  
  
Значит, мама всё же успела накормить гостя. Не могла же она и в самом деле с порога броситься обсуждать карандаши для глаз.  
  
— Мы с Джейсом с голоду не умрём, — возразил Алек. — Просто то, что готовит мама — за гранью. В хорошем смысле. Мы разве что можем нарезать кубиками ингредиенты. А вот то, что готовит Изабель — это за гранью в самом ужасном смысле слова. Если мы просто делаем то, что говорят, то она порывается всё смешать. Или приготовить странные блюда, типа русской ухи. Ну, знаешь, взять вонючую рыбу и сварить её в вонючей воде.  
  
Магнус рассмеялся.  
  
— Это вам ещё повезло, что Изабель выбирает проверенные рецепты. Одна русская девушка мне жаловалась, что иностранцы, насмотревшись на местные традиции, делают поистине ужасные вещи. Например, жарят солёную селёдку.  
  
При Алеке никто не жарил солёную селёдку, но прозвучало тошнотворно.  
  
— Однако традиционные блюда некоторых стран бывают даже хуже, — продолжал Магнус. — И тоже связаны с рыбой. В Скандинавии подают национальные деликатесы из тухлых рыб.  
  
Алек вздрогнул, прижал руку ко рту и порадовался, что его ужин состоял только из нескольких обычных сэндвичей. Будь это мамины шедевры, расставаться с ними было бы жаль.  
  
— Стоит сменить тему, да? — сочувственно посмотрел на него Магнус. — Ладно. Так как вы тут развлекаетесь?  
  
— Снова мимо, — поморщился Алек. — С этим к Джейсу и Иззи. Я могу только учиться и читать книжки, а они даже в клубы ходят, студенческие липовые где-то достали.  
  
Лицо Магнуса посветлело. Алек ощутил что-то неприятное в груди и добавил:  
  
— Только если мама об этом узнает, то, что пообещал тебе Люк, покажется цветочками.  
  
— И поэтому ты примерный мальчик, который даже по крышам никогда не лазил? — покачал головой Магнус.  
  
— На крышу — лазил, — шёпотом запротестовал Алек, обернувшись на дверь. Он страшно хотел подружиться с Магнусом, но чем дольше они говорили, тем больше находилось кардинальных, даже несовместимых отличий. — Я скучный, да?  
  
— Нет, — отозвался Магнус и, сложив руки на груди и пристально посмотрев на него, подмигнул. — Я вижу в тебе потенциал.  
  
Вроде бы это должно было польстить — такой красивый, энергичный Магнус разглядел в нём нечто большее, чем книжного червя, — но память услужливо подсовывала воспоминания о лёгких, но очень твёрдых и очень обидных родительских подзатыльниках и о домашних арестах, которые ещё лет десять назад отбили охоту шкодничать и протестовать.  
  
Слава богу, Алек не успел ничего ответить, потому что в дверь постучала мама. Её стук — лёгкий, но твёрдый, он не перепутал бы ни с чьим.  
  
С позволения Магнуса она вошла и осмотрелась.  
  
— Здорово, что вы подружились. Но вы совсем забыли про время: скоро полночь, и мы уже идём спать. Александр, помоги Магнусу убраться — и по кроватям. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Мама улыбнулась и вышла, не дождавшись ответа. Алек слушал её шаги и, когда они стихли, заметил:  
  
— Уже и правда поздно. Могу помочь…  
  
— Самое время смотреть на звёзды, — перебил его Магнус. Он отвернулся к окну. Вид у него был мечтательный и восторженный, будто он увидел чудо. — Нигде не видел таких ярких звёзд.  
  
— Мама против того, чтобы мы лазили на крышу, — беспомощно сообщил Алек, понимая, что не сможет отказать. Звёзды здесь, вдали от огней города, были поистине прекрасны. Именно поэтому они с Иззи и нарушали запрет. Не мог же он лишить этого удовольствия и Магнуса.  
  
Магнус вздохнул.  
  
— Так на крышу не полезем?  
  
Поколебавшись, Алек прикрыл глаза и обречённо прошептал:  
  
— Подождём, пока все уснут. 

За две недели Магнус не только успел вытащить Алека на крышу, но и при помощи хитрых манипуляций и очаровательной улыбки сводил в клуб, где Алек при виде толпы забился в ближайший угол и отказывался выходить — ну разве что домой; вместо уроков зазвал в кафе в честь встречи с невыносимой рыжей и её подозрительным — как и всякий парень Иззи — дружком; посадил в катамаран, где Алек замер столбом, глядя на глубокую воду, и прокатил вдоль Нью-Йорка.  
  
Несмотря на громкое возмущение, Алеку понравилось всё — кроме, пожалуй, пьяных людей из клуба, которые не стеснялись подкатывать к ним обоим, по отдельности и сразу. Но как же Магнус танцевал! Ритмично, изящно, сексуально. Понятно, почему Иззи хочет заполучить его в свой кружок: вместе они всех порвут в клочья. И понятно, почему к нему все клеятся.  
  
Магнус тоже знал, что за протестами скрывается что-то ещё. Осторожный, запрятанный интерес к новому. Невозможность отказать ему, Магнусу. Предстоящие длинные месяцы, заполненные учёбой: у Магнуса ведь выпускной класс, да и он подумывал найти подработку. А пока год только начался, можно было — по мнению Магнуса, нужно было — оторваться напоследок.  
  
И, в конце концов, в понятие «оторваться», в отличие от многих детей, у Магнуса не входило понятие «накуриться», «обдолбаться», «переспать с тремя за раз» и тому подобное, из-за чего у мамы случился бы инфаркт, а папа впервые вытащил бы из штанов ремень. Ну, прогуляли пару дней — невелика беда. А даже если Магнус выпивал коктейль-другой, он оставался на удивление трезв. Не то что Джейс, регулярно — достаточно регулярно для своего юного возраста — получавший выговоры за свой перегар.  
  
В общем, Алек был уверен, что всё идёт хорошо, ровно до того момента, как одним субботним вечером к нему в комнату не вошла Изабель и не поздравила с тем, что Алек наконец-то нашёл себе приличного парня, способного вытащить его задницу из комнаты.  
  
Оказалось, что его тайная радость от маленького подросткового бунта видна как на ладони, не говоря уж о том, что всем заметно, _как_ Алек на Магнуса смотрит. Алек просто потерял дар речи от ужаса. Иззи оставалось только печально вздохнуть и уйти.  
  
Стоило Алеку подумать о каминг-ауте, как его тело цепенело. Все самые жуткие истории были на слуху, и он боялся, что нечто подобное случится и с ним. И не мог допустить, чтобы это произошло. Стоило держать себя в руках. Особенно завтра, на дне рождения Клэри, где будет большая вечеринка и куча гостей. Алек ни за что не позволял родителям устраивать подобные и для него, но в среде бизнесменов любой день рождения был поводом укрепить альянс. Поэтому с Магнусом нужно притормозить. Тем более что он, кроме незначительного флирта, не замечал интереса. Магнус со всеми очень мил, не стоило обманывать себя и видеть то, чего нет.  
  
Иначе выйдет как с Джейсом.  
  
Магнус вертелся на кухне, готовя подарок для Клэри — конечно же, печенье. Он пообещал приготовить чуть-чуть и для Лайтвудов, и Алек собирался предложить помощь, чтобы Магнус подольше поспал, но теперь — нет. Помочь всё ещё хотелось, но одна мысль о том, что родители заметят, _как_ он смотрит на Магнуса, приковывала к стулу намертво.  
  
Он даже не попробовал обещанное печенье, что Магнуса всерьёз озадачило, судя по недоумевающему взгляду в упор.  
  
Но зато Клэри вся засветилась от радости, когда увидела большую коробку, перевязанную лентой. Она тут же дёрнула за неё, откинула крышку и отправила пару штук печенья в рот.  
  
— М-м-м, — застонала она, зажмурившись от наслаждения.  
  
Джонатан, проходивший мимо с двумя стаканами сока, немедленно поставил их на стол с подарками и запустил руку в коробку.  
  
— Джонатан, — проворчала Джослин, покосившись на Валентина, будто обвиняя его в плохом воспитании сына.  
  
Тот беспечно пожал плечами и откусил кусочек.  
  
— Клэри мне вчера с утра до ночи рассказывала о прекрасных печеньках Магнуса, которые она очень хотела бы получить.  
  
— Это мой брат, — пояснила Клэри Магнусу, засмеявшись. — Джо…  
  
— Тортик, — вдруг перебил он, жмурясь совсем как Клэри. — Для тебя я большой шоколадный тортик.  
  
— Джонатан! — повторила Джослин строже, разгадав нахальное намерение выпросить сладости.  
  
Однако Магнус не обращал внимания на откровенную наглость, а только улыбался, подмигивал Фэйрчайлдам и сиял самодовольством, как огранённый алмаз.  
  
Хорошо, что все шутливо укоряли Джонатана и мимоходом хвалили Магнуса, не обращая внимания, что Алек едва не роняет слюни — и вовсе не из-за сладостей. Во-первых, Магнус нарядился и накрасился так, будто шёл на гей-парад, и выглядел настолько горячо, что Алек всю дорогу до Клэри упорно смотрел в окно, аж шея затекла, чтобы только не допустить какого-нибудь казуса. Во-вторых, Магнус был не только умопомрачительно красив, но и чертовски мил, и все смотрели на него с глазами, полными восторга, и это бесило. Вернее, Алек ревновал, и осознание того, что он снова влип, влюбившись в фактически приёмного брата, было отвратительным.  
  
Вручив Клэри подарок — дежурный подарочный сертификат в её обожаемый аниме-магазин — он сделал то, что удавалось ему лучше всего: уселся в тёмном углу между пышным декоративным деревцем и лестницей наверх. Мимо сновали люди и ничего не замечали. Идеально. Джейс однажды пошутил, что ему бы киллером работать с такой способностью ускользать и прятаться.  
  
Но Магнус не был бы Магнусом, если бы не нашёл его и не попытался расшевелить. В этот раз Алек стойко держал оборону, стараясь казаться твёрдым.  
  
— Александр, — заговорщицки склонился к нему Магнус, — взрослые решили поехать в какой-то ресторан через час. Останемся только мы, само собой, Клэри, Саймон, их друзья, которых я не запомнил, и Джонатан. Мы будем пить шампанское и играть в провокационные игры вроде «правда или действие». Я от этого отвык, но вспомню детство, пожалуй, — посмеялся он.  
  
— О нет, — категорично отрезал Алек. Всё самое страшное и ужасно стыдное выяснилось именно тогда, когда кто-то притаскивал алкоголь и подбивал поиграть в провокационные игры. Алеку нельзя. — Я, наверное, попрошу родителей забросить меня домой.  
  
Магнус опустил глаза и принялся рассматривать свой бокал. Там явно плескалось что-то покрепче шампанского.  
  
Алек вздрогнул, представив докучливые требования поиграть, признаться, что он гей или кого-нибудь поцеловать. И убирать последствия смешения «покрепче» и шампанского, как самому трезвому и ответственному, тоже не хотелось. Он не сомневался в чуткости и стойкости Магнуса, но вот остальные… Изабель, которая стремится устроить его личную жизнь. Болтливый Саймон, который просто ляпнет чего не подумав. Болтливый Джонатан, который наоборот, ляпнет только хорошо подумав и увидев в этом какую-нибудь выгоду.  
  
Лучше пойти поспать — нервы целее будут.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — спросил наконец Магнус, решив присесть рядом.  
  
Алек вжался в лестницу и кивнул.  
  
— Правда? — мрачно переспросил он.  
  
— Просто вчера Иззи сказала мне кое-что, отчего у меня испортилось настроение, — решил сказать Алек, рассудив, что это хорошее объяснение. — Извини.  
  
Магнус вдруг наклонился к его уху, и Алек едва не вскочил и не убежал — только потому, что это выглядело бы подозрительнее, чем два подростка, пытающихся услышать друг друга сквозь смех и шум.  
  
— Это как-то связано с тем, что ты гей? — спросил он.  
  
Алека будто ударило молнией. Он быстро оглянулся и, никого не увидев поблизости, выдохнул с облегчением. Но руки затряслись.  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты боишься признаться, — сказал Магнус, но его тон, который должен был быть в подобной ситуации дружелюбным, был горьким, даже злым. — Но если ты боишься находиться рядом со мной, потому что я бисексуал, а значит, кто-то решит, что ты тоже якобы не в порядке, то не стоило и начинать со мной так тесно общаться.  
  
— Я этого не боюсь. То есть, — занервничал Алек, — всё не так. Не совсем.  
  
— Не совсем, — саркастично повторил Магнус.  
  
Алек сделал глубокий вдох. Не стоило портить праздник Клэри. Не стоило портить веселье Магнусу. Не стоило привлекать внимание взрослых. Не стоило врать, в конце концов. Но и всю правду говорить не обязательно.  
  
Оглянувшись ещё раз, он признался:  
  
— Изабель сказала, что мы выглядим как парочка. Я правда боюсь, что родители тоже так подумают.  
  
— И Джейс? — уточнил вдруг Магнус.  
  
— Джейс?  
  
— Ты влюблён в него. Тем не менее, с ним ты обнимаешься по-дружески, и твоим родителям не приходит в голову, что что-то не так.  
  
— Джейс хоть и приёмный, а всё же брат, — возразил Алек. — Никто из родителей не думает о таком. А твою историю они знают. Кроме того, — Алек запнулся и посмотрел на Джейса, который увивался вокруг Клэри: то стул подвинет, то алкоголя дольёт, то что-нибудь подаст, — больше я в него не влюблён.  
  
— Нет? Но ревность к Клэри осталась? — с сомнением спросил Магнус, прищурившись.  
  
— Он проводит с ней всё время, а когда находится дома, говорит о ней не переставая, — буркнул Алек, начиная чувствовать себя будто на допросе и закипать. — Для того, чтобы она задолбала, не обязательно быть влюблённым в Джейса!  
  
Магнус перестал хмуриться, опустил взгляд и выдохнул.  
  
— Прости. Кажется, я перегнул палку.  
  
— И ты меня прости. Я тоже, — Алек набрал воздуха в лёгкие и, оглянувшись, выпалил: — Ты единственный из моих знакомых, кто может меня понять. Я правда хотел бы с тобой… дружить.  
  
Магнус чуть наклонил голову и чем-то усмехнулся.  
  
— Ладно. Давай дружить, — кивнув на свободное место рядом с Алеком, он спросил: — Могу я присесть?  
  
Магнус впервые спрашивал разрешение. Обычно он просто грациозно пристраивался рядом. Алек ощутил на щеках покалывание: так давал о себе знать невероятный стыд.  
  
— Конечно. Я больше не буду… Ты всегда можешь садиться рядом со мной, — промямлил он.  
  
Магнус сел вполоборота к нему и отпил из бокала.  
  
— Думаешь, твои родители гомофобы?  
  
Алек опустил глаза.  
  
— Их не волнуют другие люди. Но бывает так, что, когда дело касается семьи, всё меняется. Я пока не хочу играть в эту рулетку.  
  
— Понимаю, — сказал Магнус. — Я тоже не хотел говорить отцу. Но оказалось, что его и я не очень-то волную.  
  
Его тон был равнодушным, но Алек уловил нотки печали. Магнус никогда не заговаривал об отце и только раз упомянул, что нужно ему позвонить. Алек не хотел давить и требовать откровений, однако, раз уж они заговорили на эту тему, внутри разыгралось любопытство.  
  
— В смысле? — неуверенно переспросил он. — Он не отреагировал?  
  
Магнус пожал плечами и снова сделал глоток.  
  
— Почти нет. Думаю, он разозлился, что я довёл дело до скандала в школе, вот и всё. У нас сложные отношения. То, что я играю за обе команды, может показаться сущим пустяком. Когда-нибудь расскажу.  
  
— Конечно, — покладисто отозвался Алек.  
  
Он много историй прочитал в интернете, где самой распространённой реакцией было неприятие. У редких счастливцев бывало и так, что родители, наоборот, старались показать свою поддержку. О безразличии Алек ещё не слышал.  
  
Наверное, отношения и правда должны быть тяжёлыми.  
  
— Если хочешь повеселиться, брось этого зануду скучать в одиночестве, — раздался над ухом доверительный голос Джонатана.  
  
Сердце Алека едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Как много он услышал?  
  
Повернувшись к лестнице, он увидел Джонатана с огромной синей вазой в руках, которую он придерживал подбородком, и расслабился. Какой идиот будет подслушивать в таком положении?  
  
— Не знаю, кто прислал это уродство Клэри, но если узнаю, то убью, — пообещал он, заметив, что к нему обернулись. Затем он обратился к Магнусу: — А ты никогда отсюда не вытащишь Алека. Разве что, — он оценивающе окинул взглядом вазу, — можешь на него вот это уронить, тогда он убежит. Главное — успеть его поймать, пока он не нашёл другое укромное место.  
  
— Звучит заманчиво, — согласился Магнус и уточнил: — эта идея с вазой.  
  
Алек задумался, простил ли его Магнус до конца. Бросаться друг в друга вазами — это не то дружеское времяпровождение, на которое он рассчитывал.  
  
Или Магнус демонстративно открещивался от любого интереса к Алеку, приняв условия игры. Алек поёжился. Это тоже не то, чего бы он хотел на самом деле.  
  
Оказавшись дома, куда родители подбросили его по пути в ресторан, Алек по традиции пошёл на кухню, достал из аптечки таблетки от похмелья и, отобрав для каждого члена семьи нужную дозу, разнёс их вместе с водой по комнатам. Магнусу он на всякий случай положил две, разъяснив в краткой записке, что это, и снова извинившись. 

Наутро, спустившись, чтобы приготовить тосты с джемом — верх его кулинарных способностей, — он наткнулся на Магнуса, моющего стакан. Он снова хмурился, как на вечеринке, однако казался вполне бодрым.  
  
— Как ты… — вырвалось у Алека, привыкшего видеть после праздников печальные лица членов семьи, которые страдальчески морщились от любого слишком громкого звука.  
  
— Повезло мне, — похвастался Магнус и обворожительно улыбнулся, как раньше. — Я пьянею с большим трудом. Кроме того, я научился не смешивать всё, что стоит на столе, поэтому утренние последствия сходят на нет. Но таблетки с твоего позволения оставлю себе. Могу тебе помочь? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Алек выуживает из упаковки хлеб.  
  
Значит, дело не в их ссоре и не в алкоголе — но тогда в чём?  
  
— Ничего сложного, — отмахнулся Алек. — Просто хлеб и варенье. Макс их обожает, а во всех остальных больше ничего не влезет.  
  
— И всё же, — настоял Магнус, вытащив ложку. — Уверен, все будут смотреть на меня с завистью, так что хочу подсластить горькую несправедливость во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
Самоуверенность Магнуса не оставляла равнодушным — сдержать улыбки Алек не смог. Он достал стопку тарелок и поставил перед Магнусом.  
  
— Будешь складывать готовое сюда. Максу и мне побольше, остальным хватит и двух-трёх. Себе — на своё усмотрение. А почему ты так рано встал? Вы поздно вернулись, я уже спал.  
  
— Ты, наверное, лёг как обычно, — хихикнул Магнус. — А мы всего лишь в двенадцать приехали. Я проспал целых семь часов. Но ты прав, по своей воле я бы не проснулся. Отец позвонил: у него как раз вечер.  
  
Алек очень хотел спросить, не поэтому ли он был таким подавленным, но сдержался. Не стоило после ссоры так беспардонно лезть в личное.  
  
Однако Магнус рассказал всё сам.  
  
— Мне вчера предложили работу. Пара дней в неделю после школы, ничего особенного — разбираться с бумажками и с досье на клиентов одного таролога. Я сказал об этом отцу, но он против. Сказал, чтобы я лучше учился и не отвлекался на всякую ерунду.  
  
Алек замер в удивлении, едва не пропустив момент, когда тост уже поджарился и вот-вот начнёт пригорать.  
  
Работа? У таролога? Которую Магнус нашёл на вечеринке?  
  
Магнус, не глядя на Алека, старательно размазывал джем и продолжал откровенничать:  
  
— Но я хочу заработать свои деньги, пусть для начала и немного. И мне понадобится опыт работы. В школе многие подрабатывают, несмотря на богатеньких родителей. Если я хочу остаться в Нью-Йорке, нужно, скажем так, перенимать традиции. Знаешь, я прошлым летом научил одного парня, сына партнёра отца, танцевать вальс, и получил за это шоколадку. Дорогую, правда, но это единственный опыт работы, который у меня есть, и он весьма жалкий.  
  
— Ты нашёл работу на дне рождении Клэри, — повторил Алек вслух. — Я думал, на вечеринках ты любишь, ну, расслабляться.  
  
Магнус усмехнулся.  
  
— Наверное, это во мне говорят гены бизнесмена. Ты же знаешь, они используют вечеринки именно для работы.  
  
— Кто тебе посоветовал?  
  
— Доротея. Она работает у Джослин в магазине. Увлекается Таро и знает нужных людей. Одному из них потребовался мальчик на побегушках, а тут я.  
  
— Это та, что к тебе клеилась? — уточнил Алек, от неожиданности растеряв самоконтроль. Когда он понял, что именно спросил, то молча отвернулся к тостеру и упёрся в него взглядом, будто это могло его ускорить, чтобы Алек побыстрее с позором бежал в свою комнату.  
  
Магнус молчал. Когда Алек решился на него мельком взглянуть, то увидел самодовольную до наглости ухмылку и торжествующий огонёк в глазах.  
  
Может, Магнус специально расспрашивал про Джейса? Прощупывал почву, так сказать. А теперь, уловив ревность, сидит довольный, как кот, нелегально наевшийся сметаны.  
  
Если, конечно, самодовольство, огоньки и бесконечный флирт Алек себе не выдумал. Ему и с Джейсом так казалось. В итоге Джейс, разглядев наконец, в чём дело, заявил, что Алек просто мается дурью.  
  
Всё очарование пропало. Алек до сих пор не знал, почему он расстроился: что первая любовь его отвергла или что оказалась такой бесчувственной скотиной. Или тому, что самАлек оказался так наивен.  
  
И вот, те же грабли, только сверкают и нахально улыбаются.


	2. Сентябрь

Если бы кто-то узнал, что Алек забыл в этом мерзком баре, при виде него крутили бы пальцем у виска всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Алек выслеживал Магнуса.  
  
Вместо того чтобы готовиться прямо с двенадцати принимать поздравления с днём рождения, Алек, натянув на щёки свитер, а на нос — кепку — всё, разумеется, чернее ночи, — прилип к колонне недалеко от выхода и напряжённо следил, как Магнус отрывается в компании новых друзей.  
  
Рафаэль и Лили были одноклассниками Магнуса, а Джордан и Майя — Алека. Это была известная школьная банда, которая доставила немало хлопот директору.  
  
Справедливости ради, это смотря кто в школе был бандой — они или стайка популярных золотых детишек. Из тех, что, в отличие от большинства, уж точно не согласились бы работать. А вот банде приходилось зарабатывать на частную школу самим. Их родители не были бедны, но и не богаты.  
  
Алек никогда не лез в разборки: от одного упоминания школьных проблем тут же начинала болеть голова. Он никого не замечал, его не замечали — идеально.  
  
А Магнус с ними сдружился. Гордый и заносчивый Рафаэль был рад поболтать на испанском с кем-то, кто знает его на приличном уровне. Лили с удовольствием обсуждала азиатские блюда и наслаждалась коктейлями Магнуса, Джордан и Майя просто были компанейскими людьми. Они были парочкой, и Алек был спокоен на их счёт, а вот неожиданное переключение внимания Магнуса на Рафаэля и Лили заставляло поволноваться. Они были миленькими. И стильными, не то что Алек. И общих интересов у них было больше. Например, обсуждать выпускные экзамены, колледжи, работу и ходить каждую пятницу в этот кошмарный бар.  
  
Учитывая, что Магнус успешно устроился на работу, а в школе началась серьёзная учёба и тренировки танцевального кружка, то провести время вдвоём было задачей практически невозможной. Они вместе ехали в школу, вместе — из школы, а затем либо Магнуса не было до вечера, либо они все вместе делали домашнее и помогали друг другу. В субботу был традиционный семейный поход по магазинам, а также традиционная семейная уборка дома. И только в воскресенье удавалось часок спокойно поговорить, пока они кому-нибудь срочно не понадобились: мама, как Алек и думал, не собиралась упускать помощника на кухне, Изабель требовала репетировать танцы, а Макс — играть с ним. Магнус не зря собирался в театральный: он с выражением рассказывал сказки и разыгрывал сценки с игрушками. Даже папа мог зависнуть, глядя на представление.  
  
Зато теперь точно никому не пришло бы в голову заподозрить их в неуставных отношениях, потому что даже от дружеских не осталось почти ничего.  
  
Алек скучал по Магнусу. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь. И видеть, как он улыбается друзьям — или возможным не-просто-друзьям, — было невыносимо.  
  
— Привет, — раздался сзади неуверенный тон.  
  
Обернувшись, Алек увидел пьяную девчонку с размазавшейся тушью и помадой, которая едва стояла на ногах. Не будь у Алека дела, от которого никак нельзя отвлекаться, он мог бы даже усадить её на какой-нибудь стул. Но он лишь рыкнул, стараясь звучать как можно страшнее:  
  
— Отвали.  
  
Девчонка попыталась состроить обиженное лицо, но это выглядело настолько страшно, что Алек предпочёл отвернуться. За это время куда-то делся Рафаэль, а Магнус мило щебетал с Лили, время от времени прикладываясь к бокалу. Майя и Джордан уже напились достаточно, чтобы целоваться возле ближайшей стены.  
  
— Ты кто? — прозвучало над прямо над ухом.  
  
В первую секунду Алек захотел разнести бар и всех навязчивых прилипал, однако голос показался знакомым. Не столько голос, сколько акцент.  
  
Рафаэль. Вот куда он делся.  
  
На плечо Алека легла сильная, уверенная рука, и настойчиво сжала. Алеку не сбежать: Рафаэль, у которого опыта в беге — да и в уличных драках — было больше, догонит его, и о позоре будут в курсе все.  
  
Алек медленно повернулся и вернул воротник свитера на место.  
  
Рафаэль в удивлении распахнул глаза, но ослабил хватку.  
  
— Ты? Зачем бы тебе за нами следить? — потребовал ответа он, спрятавшись за колонну вместе с Алеком.  
  
— Магнус… — начал Алек и немедленно закрыл рот. Ну и что он скажет дальше? Если бы Магнус ему понадобился, он мог бы попросту позвонить. Или, раз уж вообще зашёл лично, то подойти.  
  
— Ах Магнус, — повторил Рафаэль, дразнясь. — Слежка за объектом твоего воздыхания — это очень жалко, чтоб ты знал.  
  
— А я знаю, — буркнул Алек.  
  
В этот раз он даже не испугался. Наверное, привыкает к тому, насколько он при всей скрытности не умеет прятать чувства. Вот чего он боялся, так это того, что Рафаэль всё расскажет.  
  
— Я настолько плохо маскируюсь? — поинтересовался Алек, стараясь не думать о грядущем стыде.  
  
— Нет, — пожал плечами Рафаэль. — Магнус не заметил бы тебя, да и ты успел бы сбежать чуть что. А вот я привык к чувству, что за мной следят — и не чтобы выдать пачку баксов за красивые глаза. Так что отправился на разведку, и тут ты, весь такой загадочный и в чёрном. А Магнус сейчас слишком увлечён.  
  
Алек машинально выглянул наружу. Картина оставалась неизменной: Майя и Джордан, Магнус и Лили.  
  
— Да не ею, — с жалостью сказал Рафаэль. — Если так волнуешься, то не стоит, мы просто друзья. Он не во вкусе Лили. И уж тем более — не в моём. Я бы на твоём месте больше волновался о младшеклассницах, пачками подбрасывающих ему записки, надушенные отвратительными сладкими духами.  
  
— Младшеклассницы не во вкусе Магнуса, — возразил Алек.  
  
— Ну тогда можешь волноваться о студентах колледжей, периодически предлагающих ему пойти в лав-комнату, — услужливо подсказал Рафаэль и расхохотался, поймав ошалелый взгляд Алека. — Да ладно. Их было не так уж много — двое или трое. И Магнус никуда не пошёл.  
  
— Ты очень добрый, — огрызнулся Алек, почувствовав себя распоследним идиотом на земле.  
  
— Это правда, — согласился Рафаэль, сделав вид, что не уловил сарказма. — Поэтому ничего никому не расскажу.  
  
Алек недоверчиво прищурился. За этим должна была последовать какая-то просьба.  
  
— …В честь твоего дня рождения, — неожиданно продолжил Рафаэль.  
  
— Это лучший подарок из всех, что мне дарили, — осторожно ответил Алек, всё ещё ожидая подвоха.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. Кстати о подарках. Магнус очень увлечён тем, что выносит нам мозг. Он до сих пор не знает, что тебе подарить. Так что будь добр, подкинь хорошую идею и дай мне спокойно насладиться текилой без разговоров о тебе и без тебя собственной персоной.  
  
Губы Алека растянулись в улыбке. Вечер начинал ему нравиться.  
  
— Пирог, — ответил он. — Магнус отлично готовит.  
  
— Правда? А я не верил, — сказал Рафаэль безмятежно и тоже улыбнулся. — Что ж. Договорились. Проваливай.  
  
Алек кивнул и, бросив на Магнуса прощальный взгляд, отправился к парковке ближайшего торгового центра, где оставил машину. Из бара её не увидят, и будет алиби для случайно встреченных знакомых: подарок себе выбирал. Тем более это было почти правдой. Алек как раз собирался заскочить туда за новым съёмным жёстким диском: старый начал барахлить, а терять гигабайты музыки, книжек и видеокурсов Алек не хотел. У него и сертификат имеется — от семьи Пенхаллоу. Раз уж Алек предпочитал праздновать исключительно в кругу семьи, то подарки ему передавали в разные дни, когда встречались с мамой или папой.  
  
Заодно он решил побродить и по другим магазинам, присматриваясь к подаркам для родителей. Он настолько задержался, что, когда возвращался и свернул с городской дороги, увидел Магнуса, едва не бегущего домой.  
  
Да, от метро было ненамного дальше, чем от остановки школьного автобуса. Отличный шанс приятно пообщаться, если Рафаэль сдержал слово.  
  
Алек проехал чуть вперёд и, остановившись, вылез из машины. Он хотел открыть для Магнуса дверь, но решил, что трясущиеся руки лучше спрятать в карман.  
  
Магнус, заметив его, радостно улыбнулся и поздоровался. Алек выдохнул. Значит, всё же Рафаэль смолчал. Может, стоило сберечь для него кусочек будущего пирога.  
  
— Как классно, что я тебя встретил, — подмигнул Магнус, резво запрыгивая в машину. — Что-то похолодало к вечеру.  
  
— Ты поэтому бегом бежишь?  
  
— Не только, но это сюрприз!  
  
Алек улыбнулся и нажал педаль газа. Главное — хорошо разыграть удивление завтра. Хотя он не сомневался, что Магнус сможет удивить. Он ведь не уточнял, какой именно пирог хочет получить.  
  
Дома Изабель решительно развернула их в сторону комнаты Алека, заявив, что он не должен увидеть всё раньше времени и что Джейс скоро принесёт им ужин.  
  
Изабель обожала украшать столовую в какие-нибудь идиотские флажки и гирлянды, которым больше всех радовалась она сама. И, может быть, Макс.  
  
Но всё лучше, чем толпа гостей. Алек с содроганием вспоминал, как в детстве каждый считал своим долгом потрепать его за щёчку и сообщить, что он невероятно вырос с прошлой встречи.  
  
— Давайте я сам принесу нам поесть, — предложил Магнус. — Мне нужно поговорить с Мариз.  
  
Изабель понимающе улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Алека. Этот взгляд прозрачно намекал, что имениннику давно здесь делать нечего.  
  
Демонстративно закатив глаза, Алек отправился в свою комнату и принялся за спасение драгоценной информации.  
  
Магнус с двумя тарелками жаркого не заставил себя ждать.  
  
— Это великолепно, — сказал он, отправив ложку в рот. — Мариз каждый раз делает его по-разному, и я даже не знаю, какое вкуснее.  
  
— Ты тоже отлично готовишь, — ответил Алек на всякий случай.  
  
Он уже привык к мысли о том, что получит в подарок от Магнуса что-то, во что он вложил всю душу, как в печенье для Клэри. Если он вдруг разуверится в своих силах, это будет худший день рождения за семнадцать лет.  
  
— Пришлось, — засмеялся Магнус. — Когда я впервые уехал учиться в Испанию, Катарина смеялась с того, что я не могу приготовить ни одного национального блюда. Она-то сама с детства увлекается испанской кухней и дразнит каждого ученика по обмену, если он ничего не умеет. Поэтому пришлось умолять Катарину стать моей наставницей в этом ужасном деле. К концу года она даже признала меня способным учеником. Но всё равно только Тесса смогла заслужить её уважение.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Его восхищала экстраверсия Магнуса. Он мог найти друзей в любой стране, в любом городе и в любом здании, мог запросто подойти и познакомиться. Больше всего покорила история о том, как он нашёл в Лондоне никогда не виданную Тессу и лично передал ей привет от Катарины. А затем познакомил её с Рагнором, в семье которого жил, а затем они с Тессой познакомили Рагнора с Катариной и условились как-нибудь устроить совместное дружеское путешествие в Перу.  
  
Будь Алек таким же общительным, наверное, не ревновал бы Магнуса ко всем подряд. Он вспомнил Рафаэля и смущённо опустил глаза. Стоило бы с завтрашнего дня начать новую жизнь и хоть немного прекратить быть таким социофобным идиотом. 

День рождения прошёл как всегда: Иззи и Макс веселились и уплетали сладости тарелками, Джейс с позволения Алека открывал его подарки и комментировал, куда и как их можно применить, мама старалась всех накормить — разве что ей удавалось отдохнуть, спихивая дела на Магнуса, — а папа взирал на него с гордостью, будто стать старше ещё на год было какой-то великой заслугой.  
  
А вот следующая неделя грозила стать для Алека сплошной головной болью. Родители улетали на конференцию в Лондон и взяли с собой Макса, чтобы он «посмотрел мир», как Алек и Иззи в своё время, а значит, всё будет на нём. И взбесившиеся брат с сестрой, и их школьные проблемы, и еда, и уборка, и всё то, что строго запрещено. Как-то раз Алеку пришлось за одну ночь убирать последствия разгульного дня рождения Джейса, потому что родители решили вернуться пораньше, а затем тащиться на контрольную по испанскому, на которой он успешно заснул, и это был один из худших дней за всю его жизнь.  
  
— Я надеюсь на вас, мальчики, — сказала мама, собрав Алека и Магнуса на кухне перед отъездом. — Магнус, готовь им что-нибудь нормальное, иначе они получат гастрит, питаясь одной пиццей и колой. Алек, следи за уроками Изабель и Джейса, не хочу, чтобы меня снова известили о внезапно упавшей успеваемости и прогулах. Хоть наручниками их приковывай к парте. И, конечно, в доме должно быть чисто и никаких посторонних людей в постелях!  
  
Алек и Магнус покорно кивнули. Иззи и Джейс так же покорно потупили взгляды на требование слушаться Алека, но тот знал: как только родители сядут в самолёт, тут же что-нибудь случится.  
  
В этот раз случилась вечеринка. Надо сказать, весьма скромная: пришли только Саймон и Клэри, однако было нарушено три запрета разом: на пиццу и колу, на чистоту и на отсутствие посторонних в постели Иззи и Джейса. Само собой, слушать Алека никто не собирался. Ему только оставалось радоваться, что их родители ответственно и без стеснения подошли к теме полового воспитания. Только вот Алек не любил находить презервативы в неожиданных частях дома, но уж лучше так, чем без них вообще.  
  
Дружеские посиделки окончательно превратились в шумную вечеринку, как только Изабель притащила ноутбук и колонки. Алек машинально попытался слиться с креслом в единый организм, но расслабился, когда Иззи схватила за руку Магнуса вместо него.  
  
А спустя час обсуждений будущего номера для очередного школьного праздника Магнус вдруг похвастался, что умеет танцевать танец живота. И не только его.  
  
— Ты умеешь танцевать арабские женские танцы?! — вытаращился Саймон.  
  
— Пару штук, — гордо вздёрнул подбородок Магнус. — Новая уборщица в доме отца научила, пока я отдыхал летом дома. Она из мусульманской семьи.  
  
— Но там мужчины ведь не танцуют, — с сомнением протянула Клэри. — Эта уборщица должна была упасть в обморок от одной только мысли.  
  
— Она не настолько религиозна, — отмахнулся Магнус. — Ей нравилось танцевать. И мне нравилось танцевать. Так что мы познакомили друг друга с нашими культурными традициями.  
  
— Было бы забавно посмотреть, — сказал Джейс с ноткой ехидцы, — если учесть, что там ценятся пышные формы, а не груда костей.  
  
Зрачки Магнуса расширились так, что, казалось, его глаза полностью почернели.  
  
— На себя-то посмотри, — нараспев произнёс он.  
  
— И смотрю, — самодовольно кивнул Джейс. — Там отличный пресс и бицепсы! Клэри подтвердит.  
  
Клэри, приподняв брови, отвернулась к окну, не желая встревать в споры и подтверждать, что она не понаслышке знакома с кубиками Джейса.  
  
Разрядила обстановку Изабель. Или, в случае Алека, накалила до предела, попросив Магнуса продемонстрировать новые умения. Магнус, само собой, согласился. Найдя подходящую музыку, он скинул футболку, что само по себе вгоняло Алека в краску, и принялся быстро и ритмично покачивать бёдрами.  
  
— Слюни подбери, — шёпотом посоветовал Джейс, почти вплотную прижавшись к уху Алека, а затем беззлобно рассмеялся.  
  
И без того перевозбуждённый Алек был готов убивать. Взял себя в руки он только тогда, когда Джейс увёл Клэри к себе, Изабель зачем-то потащила Саймона в спортзал, а Алек остался оглядывать бардак.  
  
— А… Так что бы ты хотел станцевать для праздника? — спросил Алек, не зная, что делать с воцарившейся тишиной.  
  
Магнус пожал плечами.  
  
— Я хотел бы показать что-то феерическое, но на самом деле мне не слишком нравятся эти танцы. Я бы хотел танец со змеёй, но никто не позволит притащить в школу змею. И никто не согласится мне её дать. Для бедной домашней змейки это станет шоком, — засмеялся Магнус.  
  
— Опасно, — прокомментировал Алек, несколько удивлённый таким выбором. — Может, у тебя есть менее экстремальные идеи?  
  
— Сабля, — с готовностью ответил Магнус и тут же поправился: — Муляж сабли. У меня даже получается удерживать её на голове, но в одной из частей танца женщины кладут её на грудь, а я по понятным причинам не смогу станцевать такое.  
  
— С этим справится Иззи, — с уверенностью ответил Алек, хотя идея того, что сестра будет не просто ходить с глубоким вырезом, но и трясти им перед всякими извращенцами, да ещё и акцентировать внимание при помощи сабли, нервировала. — Ты можешь заменить эту часть какой-нибудь другой.  
  
Магнус закусил губу и задумчиво посмотрел в потолок.  
  
— Да, всё равно придётся танцевать урезанную версию. Некоторые откровенные движения могут привести родителей в ужас. Наверное, я могу в это время кружиться с саблей на месте. Изабель так долго не выдержит, — Магнус улыбнулся и подытожил: — Прикроем друг друга.  
  
Алек тоже улыбнулся, одобряя идею, но его взгляд зацепился на рассыпанные по дивану крошки, и всякая радость померкла.  
  
Тем временем Магнус продолжил:  
  
— Мне нужно это опробовать. Прямо сейчас. Я как раз недавно купил себе новую саблю, чтобы практиковаться.  
  
— Спать пора, — попытался возразить Алек, но если на родственников это иногда действовало, то на Магнуса — ни за что.  
  
— Как будто другие сейчас спят, — хмыкнул он. — Я никому не помешаю.  
  
— Я хотел попросить тебя помочь с вот этим, — обвёл рукой столик с диванами Алек.  
  
— Вот это никуда не убежит. Обещаю помочь завтра и даже лечь спать сразу после танца, если ты его посмотришь, — заявил Магнус. — Когда есть благодарные зрители, не то что Джейс, танцевать намного приятнее.  
  
Пустые коробки, фантики, крошки, капли от вина — или Магнус? Выбор был очевиден. Алек кивнул, соглашаясь на сделку.  
  
Сбегав за эффектной чёрной саблей, разукрашенной позолотой, Магнус включил мелодичную арабскую песню. Сначала он двигался медленно, то держа саблю перед собой, то заводя её за шею, но песня набирала темп, и Магнус танцевал всё быстрее и быстрее. Как при этом сабля держалась на голове не падая — загадка. И она волновала Алека меньше, чем быстрые, но плавные движения руками, животом и бёдрами. Он изо всех сил боролся с желанием потянуться к нему, подвинуть поближе, чтобы ещё больше казалось, что этот танец — не просто демонстрация мастерства, а выражение интимной привязанности, каковую и положено выражать восточному танцу.  
  
Алек не был уверен, что оценил по достоинству придумку Магнуса с долгим вращением. Он мог оценить только соблазнительно покачивающуюся подтянутую задницу и слабо проступавшие кубики пресса, которые в подобном антураже ни разу не выглядели «жалкими», как выразился Джейс. Да если бы на месте Магнуса был Джейс с его впечатляющим прессом, это было бы смешно. А к Магнусу хотелось прикоснуться, почувствовать мышцы кончиками пальцев, а затем ласкать их губами и языком.  
  
Когда Магнус остановился, тяжело дыша, Алек моргнул, прогоняя неприличные фантазии, и сказал:  
  
— Это было потрясающе.  
  
Магнус победно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Вот теперь я точно готов отправиться в постель. Вся усталость этого вечера…  
  
Алек не дослушал. Первое предложение вернуло его в мир грёз, и он опустил взгляд, чтобы не пялиться.  
  
— Ты меня не слушаешь! — вскоре возмутился Магнус и, каким-то образом оказавшись рядом, положил подбородок ему на плечо.  
  
Яркий запах сандала ударил ему в нос. Скользнув взглядом по откровенному наряду и обнажённой коже, Алек вздрогнул от возбуждения. Магнус тут же отстранился.  
  
— Извини, спокойной ночи, — выпалил Алек и устремился в душ так, будто за ним гналась стая диких собак.  
  
Следующим утром он долго не мог решиться выйти из своей комнаты. Когда же необходимость прибраться победила стыд и Алек медленно спустился в гостиную, Магнус с тряпкой за поясом от фартука уже складывал коробки от пиццы в большой мусорный мешок.  
  
— Алек! — выпрямился он, заметив его. — Извини за вчерашнее. Иногда я всё же слишком много пью.  
  
Алек замер на последней ступеньке. Притворяться, что ничего не было, не выйдет.  
  
— Это я должен извиниться, что сбежал, — решившись, сказал он. — Это я слишком много выпил.  
  
Сунув последнюю коробку, Магнус поставил мешок на пол и поднял на него взволнованный взгляд.  
  
— Я всё равно не должен был ставить тебя в неловкое положение. Я правда не хотел. Всё же прости.  
  
— Проехали, — шепнул Алек, чувствуя, как его щёки покалывает.  
  
Спасибо, что это случилось, когда они были наедине. Никто не должен знать. Никто.


	3. Февраль

— Алек.  
  
Тот замер с курткой в руке. Тон матери был серьёзным, как когда она хотела сказать нечто очень важное. Нечто очень важное и очень плохое.  
  
— К нам на выходные приезжают Бранвеллы.  
  
С недоумением оглянувшись на неё, Алек повесил куртку на место. Гранвилль и Мэри Бранвеллы были деловыми партнёрами, которые и посоветовали принять ребёнка на год в семью. Это всё, что он знал, и не понимал, чего мать от него хотела. Примерное поведение перед лицом гостей им обеспечат все, даже Макс. Даже Магнус.  
  
— У них есть дочь твоего возраста. Её зовут Лидия.  
  
Так. Вот это действительно обещало проблемы. Родители не пытались сосватать его за приличную девочку из хорошей семьи, и Алек надеялся, что этого не случится никогда. В конце концов, не слишком богатого начинающего музыканта они приняли без нареканий.  
  
Мама вздохнула и понизила голос.  
  
— Не буду тебе врать: они очень хотят объединить наши семьи. Но мы с твоим отцом хотим, чтобы ты знал: мы не настаиваем на браке по расчёту. Если она тебе не понравится…  
  
— Понял, — кивнул Алек.  
  
С одной стороны, можно вздохнуть с облегчением: родители не станут усложнять ему жизнь. С другой… А если эта Лидия хочет замуж? Она же не оставит его в покое. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что это не так, и можно будет договориться.  
  
Услышав новость. Изабель сочувственно вздохнула, Джейс потрепал по плечу, явно радуясь, что подобная участь ему не грозит, Магнус… промолчал. Алеку показалось, что он погрустнел.  
  
Однако, напомнил о себе, не стоило выдавать фантазии за реальность. Чтобы отвлечься, он просто взял швабру и присоединился к генеральной уборке, а затем сделал свежее домашнее задание. К концу даже удалось убедить себя, что два дня — это не так страшно. Это же не вся жизнь. 

Бранвеллы производили впечатление милейших людей — даже Лидия. До тех пор, пока все как один не уставились на Алека, безмолвно оценивая, словно девица на выданье тут он.  
  
Сделав самое дружелюбное лицо, на которое был способен, Алек стоически вытерпел осмотр, церемонный завтрак и традиционная беседа после. Если быть точным, терпел, пока на него градом не посыпались намёки на счастливый брак с Лидией разной степени нахальности и откровенности. Cпустя полчаса он был готов воткнуть дражайшим гостям вилки в глаза.  
  
— Александр, — кокетливо стрельнула глазами миссис Бранвелл. — Как думаешь, в каких тонах лучше оформить дом?  
  
— В серых, — безапелляционно заявил Алек. — Как минимум. Я бы лучше покрасил свою комнату в чёрный, но мне не разрешают.  
  
Бранвеллы уставились на него с недоумением. Семья Алека старательно пыталась удержать серьёзное выражение лица, но он знал, что каждый из них больше всего на свете хотел бы захохотать в голос.  
  
— Александр, — осторожно позвал Гранвилль после минутного молчания. — Ты ведь католик, я прав?  
  
Сообразив, что он беспокоится о том, не приносит ли потенциальный зять, одетый во всё чёрное, котят в жертву Сатане, Алек для пущего эффекта покачал головой. Его, само собой, крестили в детстве, как и многих американцев, но значение религии в его жизни было примерно никаким. Бранвеллы же были довольно религиозны.  
  
Алек пожал плечами и невинно взглянул на Гранвилля.  
  
— Иногда я думаю, что другие религии содержат в себе больше правды.  
  
Лидия бросила на него заинтересованный взгляд, отчего Алек едва не поёжился. А вот Мэри и Гранвилль покосились друг на друга и предпочли перевести тему. Видимо, нужно было сопоставить информацию с образом идеального мужа дочери. Алек надеялся не вписаться как можно более вежливым способом. И в этом ему нужна была помощь.  
  
Однако семейный совет, который собрался после посиделок и личных дел в комнате Джейса, как самой удалённой от лестницы, прервался не успев начаться. Дверь резко открылась, и на пороге показалась взмыленная мать.  
  
— Магнус, Джейс, — тихо позвала она. — Этот Гранвилль съел весь наш обед. Я не знаю как, не смотрите на меня. Может быть, Алек чуть-чуть заставил его поволноваться, — мама хихикнула, но тут же посерьёзнела. — Закажем несколько пицц на ужин вечером, а сейчас мне нужна ваша помощь на кухне. Алек, сбегай в магазин, список почти готов. Иззи, присмотри за Максом. Позови Саймона, поиграйте с ним в World of Warkraft. Я не хочу, чтобы Мэри испортила психику моему маленькому впечатлительному сыну. Она спросила, кто из девочек Блэкторнов ему нравится!  
  
— Почему бы их не выгнать? — поинтересовался Джейс. — Я бы так и сделал.  
  
— Потому что нас зависит, согласятся ли они на хорошую сделку с Валентином, — менторским тоном пояснила мать. — Сейчас Гранвилль находится в раздумьях. Никак не может выбрать, с каким научно-медицинским институтом разрабатывать новый проект.  
  
Конечно, они не могли оставить старого друга без дополнительного заработка. Алек мысленно вздохнул и буркнул:  
  
— А почему бы Валентину не пригласить их к себе? Джонатан уж точно не был бы против невесты.  
  
На лице матери промелькнула улыбка.  
  
— Именно поэтому, Александр.  
  
Да. Уж на что Джейс был первым красавцем в их компании, но даже он не смог обойти Джонатана в дружеском соревновании «кто больше раздобудет номеров красавиц за три часа». Спина заныла при одном воспоминании о том, как Алек должен был следить из засады за честностью игры. Джонатан был очень, очень очарователен и мил примерно с каждой первой девушкой, попадавшейся на его пути. И очень, очень горяч и настойчив. И не стеснялся просить не только номер, но и долгий поцелуй.  
  
Алека тогда чуть не стошнило.  
  
Мать хлопнула в ладоши, что означало, что время прохлаждаться закончилось, развернулась и ушла. Дружно вздохнув, Алек, Джейс и Магнус встали и направились следом.  
  
— Тебе хотя бы не нужно развлекать их дочь свиданиями, как это часто бывает в таких случаях, — громко прошептал Джейс и хмыкнул.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся, но по-прежнему не проронил ни слова.  
  
— Может, хочешь приготовить что-то особенное? — повернулся к нему Алек, чтобы хотя бы услышать его голос. — Я мог бы включить это в список.  
  
— Приготовь что-нибудь ядерное, чтобы у наших гостей челюсти на стол упали, — мигом отозвался Джейс.  
  
— От чего? — уточнил Магнус. — От специй? От несочетаемых на первый взгляд ингредиентов? От моей изумительной готовки?  
  
— Да хоть от всего сразу, — махнул рукой Джейс и, шагнув на ступеньку, сделал самое благопристойное и почтительное лицо.  
  
— Ананас, лук и огурцы? Фасоль, апельсин и перец чили?  
  
— Серьёзно? — с подозрением спросила мама, поджидавшая за поворотом.  
  
В глазах Магнуса засияли хитрые огоньки, будто он собрался не обед варить, а колодвское зелье. Но какое бы острое и шокирующее блюдо тот ни приготовит, Алек съест и будет нахваливать. Саймон вон всегда так делает, и ничего, ещё живой, а Иззи, которая явно не чета Магнусу, в восторге. И Магнусу будет приятно, и Бранвеллы задумаются о том, что Алека ещё нужно будет вкусно, сытно и необычно накормить.  
  
— Абсолютно. Первое называется «Самбал», это что-то вроде соуса. Второе — суп.  
  
— Суп практичнее, — вставил Алек.  
  
— Да, — решительно сказала мать. — Побольше сварим. Купи хороший пучок чили, Александр, пригодится в своё время, — и снова позволила себе улыбнуться.  
  
Мать Алека всегда была строга и нетерпима, несмотря на внешнее дружелюбие. Чувствовать это на себе Алеку не нравилось, однако он с удовольствием выслушал жалобы Лидии на резкое ухудшение самочувствия любимого папочки, вплоть до слёз и непреодолимого сушняка. Чили, щедро добавленный в остатки супа, — это вам не шутки.  
  
— Неужели тебе нравятся такие блюда? — с подозрением спросила она, когда младшее поколение было отправлено подышать свежим воздухом в беседку в сад.  
  
— Очень! — с воодушевлением отозвался Алек и улыбнулся во все тридцать два. — Но я предпочитаю поострее.  
  
Изабель и Джейс покосились на него с неодобрением: мол, переигрываешь. Магнус делал вид, что его занимает огромная лужа талого снега возле забора в углу. Ну нельзя же его странное поведение списать на то, что он старается быть паинькой для гостей? Или можно?  
  
Лидия, скептически глянув на Алека, поёрзала на скамейке и сказала:  
  
— Так что это за кухня? Индонезийская?  
  
— Верно. Я ещё русскую люблю. Ты когда-нибудь пробовала варёную рыбу?  
  
— О! Уха! Я научу тебя готовить, если хочешь, — оживилась Изабель, а Алека проняла дрожь.  
  
Если ей придёт в голову похвастаться своими кулинарными шедеврами… Алек должен будет не просто это съесть, а причмокивать от наслаждения. Кошмар. Лучше он и правда будет молчать.  
  
Спасло то, что Джейс частенько не умел сдерживать эмоции, когда дело касалось ужасной еды. С подозрением окинув его взглядом, от любезного предложения научиться готовить «любимую еду Алека» Лидия отказалась. Алеку показалось, что за эти пять минут его одежда промокла от пота насквозь.  
  
Следующим испытанием стало то, что их с Лидией оставили один на один. Приехал радостный Саймон, и не менее воодушевлённая Изабель бросилась смотреть на их с Максом игру, хотя всегда злилась, когда её парень уделял время не ей.  
  
И Джейс не пожелал остаться в стороне от веселья. И даже Магнус. Как бы Алек ни пытался не упасть в мечты о взаимности, нельзя было отрицать, что компания Лидии Магнусу не по душе. Не просто же так. Магнус со всеми был мил.  
  
— Тебе не нравится идея договорного брака, — сделала вывод Лидия, внимательно на него уставившись.  
  
На её лице не было и тени недовольства и обиды. Это был плохой знак. Настойчивых девушек Алек не любил, если только это не была сестра или мать. Да и то — их он любил не за отвратительные черты характера.  
  
— Нет, — честно сказал Алек. — Я хочу жениться по любви.  
  
Лидия понимающе покивала головой.  
  
— Я тоже хотела.  
  
— И? — вскинул брови Алек.  
  
— Мой жених погиб.  
  
Ни один мускул не дрогнул — лишь в глазах поселилась грусть.  
  
— Мне жаль, — ответил Алек искренне.  
  
— С тех пор я поняла, что единственное, что можно любить — это свою работу. И своих детей. Хотя и дети могут разбить тебе сердце.  
  
Алек забыл, как дышать. Конечно, когда твоя любовь умирает так рано — это очень, очень печально. Такого быть не должно. Но это не значит, что Алек в срочном порядке поменяет свои планы на жизнь. И свою ориентацию. И любовь, даже безответную, — на никому ненужный, унылый брак.  
  
Без него, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я понимаю. Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь. Я и сама так думала, Алек. Но так — легче. Работать вместе, тихо и спокойно жить. Ты ведь любишь этот бизнес, также как и я. У нас получился бы продуктивный союз.  
  
Ну и наглые же эти Бранвеллы. Когда они там уезжают? В понедельник утром? Надо будет встать пораньше и уехать в школу до этого знаменательного момента. Даже если это будет пять утра. А кто не согласится ехать с ним, тот пойдёт пешком.  
  
— Лидия, — выдавил наконец Алек, когда молчание стало напрягать, — почему бы тебе не найти кого-то, кто разделяет твои взгляды? Продуктивными партнёрами по бизнесу мы можем стать и без цирка под названием «семейная жизнь».  
  
Лидия понимающе кивнула. Снова. Алек не знал, что согласие с твоими словами может так сильно выводить из себя.  
  
— Мне это не интересно, — чётко проговорил он и, позабыв о хороших манерах, выскочил из беседки и побежал в дом.  
  
В прихожей он бросил мимолётный взгляд в окно. Лидия не слишком расстроилась. Наверное, у неё в рукаве припрятана ещё пара идей и железное терпение. Хорошо для будущей бизнес-леди, но не для человека, набивающегося тебе в спутники жизни.  
  
Едва Алек успел ступить на лестницу, из первой гостевой комнаты послышался жуткий женский визг и не менее жуткий мужской рык. Кажется, Алек поторопился записывать Бранвеллов в людей с безупречной выдержкой. Он хихикнул и поспешил наверх, болеть за Макса вместе с остальными.  
  
После неловкого ужина, за которым родители с особенным интересом расспрашивали Саймона о продвигающейся карьере музыканта, Роберт отозвал Алека и Джейса в сторону и сообщил:  
  
— Алек. Джейс. Как вы могли заметить, Мэри и Гранвилль поссорились, и мы с Мариз решили их расселить. Магнус любезно согласился уступить свою комнату Мэри на ночь…  
  
— Нет, — вежливо, но твёрдо произнёс Джейс. — Магнус считает, что моё пение оскорбляет его нежные уши. А мои уши — его игра на гитаре. А Алека устраивает даже склад из косметики Иззи на его столе, поэтому они отлично уживутся вместе.  
  
Отец перевёл усталый взгляд на Алека.  
  
— Магнус ничем меня не оскорбляет, — подтвердил тот, внутренне ликуя.  
  
Карма сжалилась над ним и в утешение послала предмет воздыхания прямо в его спальню. Алек сможет наблюдать за ним, когда он спит. Сможет проговорить с ним хоть до утра, как в первый день. Может даже увидеть, как Магнус щурится и прячется под одеялом от света, сворачивается клубочком от нежелания вставать, как потягивается или сонно открывает глаза в первый раз за день.  
  
Главное — не опозориться, если приснится что-то менее приличное с ними обоими в главной роли.  
  
У Алека будто крылья отрасли. Позабыв про усталость, он накачал надувной матрас, сбегал за постельным бельём Магнуса и милостиво разрешил притащить в свою комнату всё самое ценное, которое занимало целый чемодан. Алек усмехнулся, но ничего не сказал. Это только Изабель было дозволено без спроса копаться у него в лаках, тенях, карандашах для век и даже в некоторых элементах одежды, как и Магнусу — в её. Если бы желание раскрасить себя проснулось у Алека, он тоже наверняка не возражал бы. Если бы у Джейса, Саймона или даже Клэри — Магнус оторвал бы руки за одну только мысль. Только избранным позволялось трогать его вещи. Вряд ли Магнус уничтожит Мэри Бранвелл на месте в случае чего, но готовит-то здесь он.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Магнус, поставив чемодан возле стола. — Ты даже постель мне постелил. Настоящий джентльмен.  
  
Он уже был одет в красно-чёрную пижаму с глубоким вырезом, которая вовсе не настраивала на мирный сон. Если бы Магнус не скользнул сразу под одеяло, кто знает, что бы Алек учудил.  
  
— Я выключу свет, — сказал он тихо. — Если хочешь, могу переставить на пол свой ночник.  
  
— Не буду мешать гостеприимному хозяину комнаты, — произнёс Магнус. — К тому же в темноте обстановка становится интимнее и доверительнее. Располагает к разговорам по душам.  
  
Алек задержал дыхание. Щёлкнув выключателем, он осторожно, чтобы не наступить на Магнуса и не свалиться ненароком в его объятия, как в идиотских романтических комедиях, прокрался к кровати и только потом осмелился спросить:  
  
— Ты хочешь поговорить по душам?  
  
— Я? Мне показалось, ты захочешь на что-нибудь пожаловаться.  
  
Алек хмыкнул.  
  
— Макс сказал мне, что моё лицо весь день не выражает ничего, кроме жалобы. Думаю, с меня на сегодня хватит портить своим несчастным видом пейзаж.  
  
— Я ничего не вижу в темноте, — напомнил Магнус. — Так что ты ничего не испортишь.  
  
Великодушие Магнуса — и интимная темнота — подкупали. Алек с удовольствием вывалил бы ему всю правду, однако ограничился лишь тем, что плюхнулся на кровать, завернулся в одеяло, как в кокон, и спросил:  
  
— Каким отсталым нужно быть, чтобы в двадцать первом веке устраивать договорные браки?  
  
— Согласен, — отозвался Магнус. — Я всегда считал, что нужно идти за зовом своего сердца. Даже если это причиняет боль. Так ты, по крайней мере, не превратишься в унылого робота.  
  
— Как Лидия, — проворчал Алек.  
  
— Как Лидия, — повторил Магнус. — Я слышал о её трагедии, но с выводами категорически не согласен. Я понимаю её. Но она всего лишь подросток. Когда она влюбится снова, она будет страдать. Её муж тоже. И их дети. Брак по расчёту — плохой способ заставить боль исчезнуть.  
  
Магнус говорил так проникновенно, что в душе Алека снова качнулось сомнение. Отговаривает ли он его сейчас?  
  
— Согласен, — сказал Алек, и, кажется, Магнус чуть улыбнулся.  
  
— Твои родители считают, что Бранвеллы поссорились из-за тебя, — сказал он неожиданно. — Мэри чересчур религиозна и хочет, чтобы таковой была вся семья.  
  
— Слава богу, — шутливо выдохнул Алек, рассматривая пальцы Магнуса, вцепившиеся в одеяло. Волнуется ли он?  
  
— Не радуйся так сразу, — хмыкнул Магнус. — Кажется, Гранвилль победил, и, пока я собирался, Мэри вела с Мариз речи, полные надежд на твою свадьбу с Лидией.  
  
— Мне срочно нужно придумать что-то ещё.  
  
— Ты и в импровизации хорош, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Выспись хорошенько, и что-нибудь придумаешь.  
  
Расценив это как предложение заснуть, Алек пожелал ему спокойной ночи и замолчал. Но сон всё не шёл, то ли от напряжения, то ли оттого, что он не мог оторваться от разглядывания Магнуса. Его волосы красиво обрамляли острые скулы, по которым хотелось провести кончиком пальцев. По длинной шее хотелось провести языком и затем подняться к нежным губам для поцелуя. Из-под пижамы виднелись ключицы, в которые Алек ткнулся бы носом и согрел дыханием: из-за вечно открытой одежды Магнуса Алеку казалось, что он холодный, как ледышка.  
  
Заснул Алек нескоро, а когда проснулся, Магнуса и его чемодана уже не было, а матрас был аккуратно поставлен к стене. Зато возле двери обнаружилась мнущаяся Лидия.  
  
— Меня попросили тебя разбудить, — сказала она и подошла поближе.  
  
Алек уставился на неё, всерьёз опасаясь, что для этого её мать дала определённые инструкции, которые ему точно не понравятся. Алек не сдержал раздражённого вздоха.  
  
— Алек, — тихо и безапелляционно сказала Лидия. — Я правда понимаю. Ты влюблён в него.  
  
Алек замер. Если все подряд с такой лёгкостью догадываются о его ориентации, но неровен час, раньше времени догадаются и родители.  
  
— Он очень мил с тобой. Но не обманывай себя: это подростковая влюблённость. Она проходит, а проблемы от неё остаются. К тому же первое время ты будешь страдать.  
  
— Первое время? — переспросил Алек машинально.  
  
Каждое слово Лидии повергало его в шок и лишало дара речи. Она умела заставить оппонента молчать и выслушивать его до конца. Как говорится в умных книжках, самое главное — поначалу хорошенько шокировать публику, и тогда всё внимание будет принадлежать тебе.  
  
— Он же уедет отсюда, Алек. К себе на родину или в город, если поступит в университет — неважно. У него будет другая жизнь, новые люди, новые яркие, интересные люди, как и он сам. Постепенно он забудет про тебя.  
  
— Это ты сейчас назвала Алека скучным занудой, которого никто не сможет полюбить? — послышалось шипение Иззи.  
  
Она быстро скользнула в комнату и закрыла дверь, всем видом показывая, что не позволит сбежать, не ответив за свои слова.  
  
— Нет, конечно, — снисходительно ответила Лидия. — Алек не зануда, он талантливый и без сомнения успешный будущий бизнесмен. В Алека влюбиться может кто угодно. Но это не рационально. Абсолютно. Лучше тратить время на что-то по-настоящему великое и плодотворное, а не на бесполезные болезненные привязанности.  
  
Иззи выглядела как настоящая фурия: вот-вот вцепится Лидии в горло зубами. Но она лишь шумно выдохнула и, вздёрнув подбородок, спросила:  
  
— То есть семья — это бесполезные болезненные привязанности? Ты и про своих родителей так думаешь?  
  
— Родители — это то, что уже есть. От близости с ними никуда не денешься, и всё равно будешь страдать, когда их не станет, — пожала плечами Лидия.  
  
— А Магнус — уже часть нашей семьи! Для каждого из нас!  
  
— Вы думаете, что он относится вам как к семье? — удивилась она. — Он в неё просто играет. Ему надоест. Вы знали, что дети из детдомов слабо приспособлены к семейной жизни?  
  
— Магнус не из детдома, — автоматически поправил Алек.  
  
— Он приспособленнее тебя в тысячу раз! — топнула ногой Изабель и прищурилась. — Он умеет привязываться и любить. А без привязанности и любви ты в нашей семье не уживёшься. Вы с Джонатаном и правда были бы отличной парой. Его бы устроило, если бы положенная ему по статусу жена не привязывалась и не любила его, пока он крутит любовь с парочкой других куколок, помоложе.  
  
К концу тирады лицо Лидии выражало невероятную брезгливость. Она встала и молча вышла, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Иззи развернулась и выпалила:  
  
— Не слушай её, Алек. Только не порти себе жизнь.  
  
Алек пожал плечами.  
  
— Перспектива прожить всю жизнь с нелюбимым человеком меня не прельщает. От этого моя карьера не зависит.  
  
— А зависела бы — женился?!  
  
Неистраченный запал обратился на него, и следовало его погасить. То есть соврать. Родители сказали бы — быть дипломатичнее. Алек никогда не знал, что было бы, окажись он в другой ситуации. И не знал, как можно знать. Женился бы он? Да кто знает.  
  
— Нет, Иззи, — Алек вздохнул и понизил голос, решаясь высказаться вслух в первый раз. — Ты же знаешь, почему.  
  
— Потому что ты гей? Брось, некоторым это не мешает.  
  
— Не могу представить, как они живут с женщиной. Это… полный отстой.  
  
— Притворяются, с утра уходят на работу, вечером — в гей-клуб или на свидания, — пожала плечами Иззи. — У Джонатана таких знакомых целых трое. А знаешь, откуда? Он регулярно общается с их жёнами, а те и рады. Мужья, в смысле. Хотя и жёны тоже — такой милый молоденький опытный мальчик!  
  
Глаза Алека едва не выпрыгнули из орбит. Чем больше подробностей про Джонатана он узнавал, тем больше не мог поверить, что это с ним, милым, застенчивым трёхлетним пухлощёким мальчиком, лепил куличики на пляже и катал машинки по паркету.  
  
— Это ещё хуже, чем я думал. Но… даже не поэтому.  
  
Пламя войны в глазах Изабель резко потухло. Она подошла к окну и, выглянув, спокойно спросила:  
  
— Из-за Магнуса, да?  
  
— Да. Даже если он не чувствует того же…  
  
— Чего? — изумилась Иззи. Не желая дослушать, она скрестила руки на груди и резко обернулась. — Не думала, что ты такой придурок. Он буквально с первого дня с тобой флиртует, вечно за тобой таскается — как и ты за ним, — раздевает тебя взглядом и треть времени, которое проводит со мной, говорит о тебе!  
  
— Треть? — переспросил Алек.  
  
— Мало, что ли? Вторую треть мы обсуждаем одежду и косметику. И последнюю — домашнее задание или школу. Или… мальчиков из школы.  
  
Иззи вновь устремила взгляд в окно. На этот раз он был таким мечтательным, что Алеку жаль было её прерывать, но он не сдержался:  
  
— Мальчиков? Каких мальчиков?  
  
— Ну, тех, которых ты дразнишь задротами, будучи тем ещё ботаником.  
  
Саймон, значит. Но Саймон — это дело Иззи, да и Алек знает его и почти к нему привык. По крайней мере, начал привыкать.  
  
— Так Магнус обсуждает с тобой исключительно Саймона? — продолжал допытываться Алек, несмотря на то, что сто раз повторил себе, что ревность, особенно безосновательная, — это плохо. И трепать языком с общим с твоей любовью другом — чревато.  
  
Иззи цыкнула языком и покачала головой.  
  
— Мы не обсуждаем исключительно Саймона. Но Саймон — самый лучший для меня, а ты — самый лучший для Магнуса. Он не станет с тобой встречаться, пока живёт с нашими родителями под одной крышей, но это не значит, что он не влюблён или что он будет встречаться с кем-то ещё. И ты — такой же. Вам просто нужно подождать.  
  
Алек прикрыл глаза. Всё же не зря он решился заговорить. Иззи успокоила его. Но ждать — это долго и утомительно. Кто знает, что будет через полгода?  
  
— Магнус однажды обжёгся, и теперь не хочет бросаться в омут с головой, — продолжила Иззи. Она села рядом и положила голову Алеку на плечо. — Он ведь говорил, что ищет крепких и долгих отношений, а для этого нужно узнать друг друга как можно лучше. Так что используй оставшееся время правильно. Как Магнус.  
  
— Треть наших с тобой диалогов посвящать ему? — уточнил Алек.  
  
Иззи хлопнула себя по лбу и рассмеялась.  
  
— Не уверена, ты шутишь или серьёзно. Отвечу на всякий случай: можешь треть моего времени с Магнусом забрать себе. Вам обоим это понравится.  
  
Алек тоже усмехнулся.  
  
— Надеюсь, я ему не надоем.  
  
— Мы ещё погуляем на вашей свадьбе, — уверенно заявила Иззи.  
  
Алек скорчил гримасу отвращения.  
  
— Не говори мне о свадьбе сейчас. Нет. Ближайшие лет пять не говори.  
  
— Её можно устроить почти без твоего участия. Тебе останется только подпись поставить, выпить шампанское и съесть торт.  
  
Во рту мгновенно появилась приторная сладость. Если его стошнит — это будет достойной местью назойливой сестре.  
  
— …Я могла бы все сделать сама.  
  
— Иззи! — Алек вскочил и демонстративно отошёл подальше. — Если ты не замолчишь, я… Я прекращу с тобой разговаривать сам.  
  
— Но я-то продолжу, — отмахнулась та.  
  
— Кроме того, если Магнус вообще согласиться выйти за меня, он не позволит тебе управлять собственной свадьбой.  
  
Изабель хитро улыбнулась. Алек замер.  
  
— Ты уже стребовала с него такое обещание? Из?! О господи.  
  
Изабель снова засмеялась, явно наслаждаясь его ужасом и беспомощностью. Алек изо всех сил надеялся, что она просто над ним издевается, видя поднявшуюся ненависть к этому ритуалу. С другой стороны, сестра любила его и не была такой жестокой. Значит, это могло быть правдой.  
  
Алек не в силах был решить, что хуже.  
  
Размышления прервал хмурый Джейс.  
  
— У нас обед, — пробурчал он. — Идите, пока мистер Бранвелл всё не всосал. Магнус там рисовый суп с имбирем приготовил — пахнет офигенно! 

Алек изо всех сил пытался отвлечься на еду и игнорировать многозначительные взгляды старших Бранвеллов. Тем более что суп и правда получился изумительный. Если уж Магнус согласиться стать его мужем, Алек всё-таки проконтролирует, чтобы еду на свадьбу готовила не Иззи.  
  
— Александр, — вскоре не вытерпела Мэри. — Мы решили уехать вечером. Может, ты хотел бы до этого прогуляться с Лидией где-нибудь в городе? Мы могли бы забрать её чуть позже, когда уладим бюрократические…  
  
«Бла-бла-бла», — продолжил про себя Алек, а когда предложение сходить на свидание закончилось, вежливо улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
— Нет. Много домашних заданий.  
  
— Домашние задания — прежде всего, — тут же строго отозвался папа.  
  
— Брось, Роберт, — сказал Гранвилль. — Вспомни вас с Мариз в его возрасте. Вы не жаловались на то, что позволяли себе расслабиться.  
  
— Времена меняются, — ответил Алек, напустив на себя самый озабочнный вид. — Нужно учиться с раннего детства, чтобы быть эффективным бизнесменом и развивать семейное дело. Научиться этому — это моя главная задача сейчас. Всё остальное может подождать.  
  
— Девушки не ждут, Александр, — снисходительно сказала Мэри.  
  
Алек почувствовал яростное желание надеть тарелку на её голову и стиснул зубы. Потерпит уж ради бизнеса. И ради Магнуса: он готовил, старался, нельзя продукт переводить на… всяких там.  
  
— Уже пора кого-нибудь искать, — гундел Гранвилль. — Семнадцать лет — самое время!  
  
— Алек обязательно кого-нибудь найдёт, — отрезала Мариз.  
  
По её ледяному виду было понятно, что она предпочла бы отрезать дражайшим гостям головы.  
  
— Кого-нибудь, кто не будет поливать грязью нашу семью и друзей, — невозмутимо добавила Изабель.  
  
Мэри и Гранвилль нахмурились и покосились на дочь. На лице той ни дрогнул ни один мускул.  
  
Алека осенило: Лидии наплевать абсолютно на всё. Может быть, это даже не её мысли. По крайней мере, не настолько радикальные. Родители сказали окучить его — она попытается. Не получилось — ладно, другого жениха найдут, и ещё одного, и ещё, пока родителям не надоест. Надоест — ну и не важно.  
  
На секунду её стало жаль. Но горе — не оправдание нахальству. Нужно же думать, что делаешь.  
  
Алек не сразу заметил звенящую тишину и взгляды, как один опущенные в стол.  
  
— Простите. Я была неправа, — сказала наконец Лидия без эмоций.  
  
— Нам пора, — заявила Мэри, и в её голосе раскаяния чувствовалось столько, что оно плескалось через край. — Гранвилль завтра всё уладит с Валентином.  
  
Рука Гранвилля гневно сжала ложку: для него это явно был сюрприз. Но он через силу кивнул. Наверное, понимал, что если их дипломатически пригласили домой, то это не значит, что решения зависят только от них. А значит, здесь лучше уступить.  
  
— Замечательно. Я вас провожу, — светски улыбнулась мама.  
  
Отчего бы и не улыбнуться, когда сделка у тебя в кармане? В конце концов, если остудить голову и подумать, не такой уж большой ценой она была достигнута. Семья Бранвелл в разборках потратит больше нервов друг другу, чем Лайтвудам, Иззи даже не будут вызывать на ковёр за несдержанность в присутствии гостей.  
  
Алек расслабился и остаток вечера по совету Иззи провёл с Магнусом. Вернее, их было трое: он, Магнус и пресловутое домашнее задание, которого было немного, но само его наличие ужасно отравляло жизнь.  
  
Когда Магнус пожелал ему «сладких снов» и спустился к себе, в комнату заглянули родители. Они выглядели чересчур озабоченно. Хотел бы Алек верить, что они сожалели о Бранвеллах, но было что-то ещё. Алек насторожился и сжал в руках учебник испанского.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал папа и, вопреки словам, замолчал.  
  
Алек не рискнул выдохнуть, не то что спросить, в чём дело. Он ненавидел эту фразу больше всего на свете. За ней всегда следовало что-то ужасное.  
  
— Ты гей? — спросила мама, как всегда пренебрегая прелюдией.  
  
Алек опустил глаза и вцепился в книгу так, что оставил на ней мелкие вмятины ногтей. Он не мог соврать, но и сказать правду было невыносимо страшно. Впрочем, этого не требовалось: чем дольше он молчал, пряча взгляд, тем яснее становился ответ. Любой натурал сразу сказал бы простое «нет», а то и возмутился бы предположением.  
  
— Ты должен был сказать раньше, — прошептала мама наконец.  
  
— Мог бы, — поправил её папа. — Ты мог бы нам сказать.  
  
— Правда? — переспросил Алек, не веря своим ушам.  
  
— Правда, — твёрдо сказал папа и покачал головой. — Мы узнали об этом последними.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы об этом знал хоть кто-нибудь, — пробормотал Алек и спохватился: — А кто вам рассказал?  
  
— Когда Мэри и Гранвилль отошли на минутку, я спросила, что имела в виду Изабель. Лидия сказала, что ты влюблён в Магнуса, а она считает, что вы друг другу не пара и мы все зря так привязаны к нему.  
  
Остатки жалости к ней испарились, не оставив и следа. Алек должен был рассказать сам, когда ему исполнится восемнадцать, когда он сможет найти работу и жить самостоятельно. Ему повезло, что родители принимают это и в нём, но если бы нет, что бы его ждало? Скандалы, игнорирование, психиатры, толпы других Лидий, чтобы Алек прозрел? И это ещё ничего. Геев избивали, выгоняли из дома и вычёркивали из жизни насовсем. Алек не мог представить, что родители предают его, но кто знает — другие тоже могли не верить.  
  
Он швырнул учебник на стол — слава богу, что их делали довольно крепкими — и крикнул:  
  
— Не ей решать!  
  
Мама села рядом и сжала его руку в своих.  
  
— Я сказала то же самое. Но я понимаю, почему она так думает. Магнус отличается от нас, и не смотри так, я не говорю, что это плохо. Я хочу удостовериться: ты уверен в своих чувствах?  
  
— Да, — резко ответил Алек, не желая слушать нотации снова.  
  
— А Магнус? Ты ему нравишься?  
  
— Кажется.  
  
— «Кажется»? — поднял брови папа.  
  
— Иззи абсолютно уверена, что да, — поправился Алек. — Вообще-то мы с Магнусом ничего подобного не обсуждали.  
  
На лице мамы отразилось невероятное облегчение.  
  
— Так вы не встречаетесь за нашей спиной!  
  
Если это единственное, чего они боялись, то расслабиться можно и Алеку.  
  
— Я хотел признаться ему, когда он уедет. Ведь если Иззи неправа, это испортит нашу дружбу. Так что нет, мы не будем встречаться, пока он здесь, тем более за вашей спиной.  
  
— Но если Изабель всё же права, то Магнус может думать иначе, — возразил папа. — Он ведь уже встречался с какой-то девушкой, в семье которой жил.  
  
— И поэтому больше не хочет. Он хочет сначала познакомиться с человеком как следует, чтобы не вышло как тогда.  
  
— Разумно, — кивнул папа, подобрав учебник и положив на стол. — Нельзя ни отрицать любовь, ни бросаться в омут с головой.  
  
— Александр, — строго сказала мама, вставая. — Если что-то поменяется, мы должны знать. Обещай, что не будешь скрывать. Мы не собираемся выгонять Магнуса. В конце концов, мы предвидели подобное. Правда, думали про Изабель.  
  
— Для Иззи никто не сможет затмить Саймона. Даже Магнус.  
  
Мама хмыкнула и, поцеловав его в лоб, добавила:  
  
— Они слишком похожи для того, чтобы встречаться. Похожим людям лучше дружить.  
  
— А вот на тебя Магнус хорошо влияет, — неожиданно сказал папа. — Ты учишься отстаивать своё мнение. Было бы ужасно, если бы ты испортил себе жизнь.  
  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Алек почувствовал, что на его глазах выступили слёзы. Это были слёзы счастья.


	4. Март-апрель

Этот день не должен был стать чем-то примечательным. Просто в субботу во время семейного шоппинга Магнус купил себе футболку радужного цвета с провокационной надписью и не нашёл ничего лучше, как надеть её в школу. Сверху он набросил красную толстовку, поэтому его внешний вид не отличался от обычного, но Магнус не был бы Магнусом, если бы не захотел похвастаться.  
  
После трёх уроков все по традиции собрались в школьном дворе и, развернув домашние сэндвичи, принялись обсуждать всё подряд: от учителей до того, что новенького произошло за выходные. Вот Магнус и рассказал, а затем гордо разделся, несмотря на холодный ветер и толпу не блещущих интеллектом футболистов.  
  
Расплата не заставила себя ждать: самый мускулистый, а потому самый смелый футболист плеснул в него ледяной колой, попав мелкими льдинками по лицу и заляпав одежду, а затем пустил солнечного зайчика Магнусу в глаза.  
  
Вскакивая со скамейки, Алек был готов схватить его и голыми руками запустить, например, через забор — такая ярость разбушевалась внутри. К тому же его мускулы ничуть не хуже просвечивались через футболку (именно поэтому его обходили стороной). Встретившись с его взглядом, футболист остался равнодушным, но Алек был не один. Сидеть остались только Саймон и Клэри, которые держали Магнуса и пытались вытереть салфетками колу. Джейс и Иззи, Рафаэль и Лили, Майя и Джордан всем своим видом показывали, что были более чем готовы к горячей драке. Каратисты и отпетые хулиганы — это не те люди, на которых следовало нападать. Даже футбольной команде, в которой, между прочим, отнюдь не все были такими сильными, как капитан. Поэтому они только презрительно скривились, развернулись и ушли, услышав звонок.  
  
— Ты идиот, — немедленно прокомментировал Рафаэль, и добавил мягче: — Попрошу учителя, чтобы ты сдал тест через пару дней.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Магнус тихо.  
  
Его глаза всё ещё смотрели в никуда, и Алек решительно взял его за руку и кивнул Клэри и Саймону.  
  
— Я останусь с тобой.  
  
— Можете ехать домой, я всех отвезу, — сказал Саймон и повернулся к Изабель. — Если покажешь мне, где находится школа Макса, и его заберём.  
  
— Ты не ранен? — спросил Алек, наклонившись к Магнусу. Тот покачал головой, и Алек повернулся обратно: — Я сам заберу. Пока доедем, у него как раз уроки закончатся. Но спасибо.  
  
— Присмотри за этим недоразумением, — сказал Рафаэль на прощание, и все побрели на уроки, мрачно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
Когда к Магнусу вернулось зрение, двор давно опустел, и только пара скучающих лентяев косилась на них из окон.  
  
Алек никогда не вёл себя так провокационно не столько потому, что боялся травли, а потому, что родители приучили вести себя осторожно. До встречи с Магнусом Алек не понимал, как можно намеренно подставить себя под удар. Сейчас же он осознавал, что ему просто повезло. Просто не было потребности носить яркую одежду, порицаемую обществом, краситься, «как девушка», и не стесняться своей ориентации. Сейчас же его колотило от злости. Натуралы делают что хотят, чуть ли не лезут в трусы друг друга в общественных местах, а остальным и футболку не надень.  
  
— Пойдём? — мрачно спросил Алек, вставая. — Тебе не помешало бы умыться.  
  
Магнус закутался в толстовку и последовал за ним.  
  
По дороге они завернули в пустующий туалет. Магнус сдёрнул радужную футболку и, смяв, сунул в сумку, а наружу достал обычную чёрную, которая неделю назад требовалась для выступления к дню рождения школы.  
  
— Как чувствовал, что пусть запасная лежит, — пробормотал он.  
  
Алек зажмурился. Вид голого торса Магнуса всё стоял перед глазами, и только обида за него не давала фантазии дорисовать несколько откровенных деталей.  
  
— Я почти закончил, — оповестил Магнус мрачно.  
  
В груди Алека что-то кольнуло. Что-то заставило его подойти поближе, оставив между ними каких-то пару сантиметров, и положить ладони на плечи Магнуса в знак утешения, пока тот поправлял выбившуюся из причёски прядь.  
  
Магнус замер и уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Для полной драмы не хватало только, чтобы он отшатнулся или влепил сочную пощёчину.  
  
Алек мгновенно одёрнул руки, метнулся в ближайший угол и закрыл от безысходности глаза. Всё же было легче сомневаться, чем, доверившись Иззи и Рафаэлю, ловить знаки внимания и убеждаться, что чувства взаимны. Сейчас ведь окажется, что нет, и Алек влез в чужое личное пространство без разрешения.  
  
Он услышал тихий стук каблуков Магнуса и почувствовал рядом сандал.  
  
— Александр.  
  
Голос Магнуса был умилённым. Алек рискнул приоткрыть глаза и увидел нежную улыбку и благодарный взгляд.  
  
— Спасибо за поддержку. Я это ценю. Просто она была немного неожиданной. Ты никогда так прежде не делал.  
  
Магнус опустил взгляд и осторожно взял его за руку. Не встретив сопротивления — ещё бы: у Алека просто перехватило дух! — переплёл их пальцы. Этот жест не был дружеским, но был невинным. Его кожа была тёплой и мягкой — и это словно подтверждало, что между ними не может быть никакой холодной стены. Что можно — и нужно — не прятать своих чувств и импульсивных желаний. Если они не переходят безмолвно установленную грань.  
  
И Алек всё же позволил себе вернуть руки на плечи Магнуса и даже приобнять его, придвинувшись. Услышав повторную проникновенную благодарность и почувствовав тепло его рук на спине, тепло его тела на груди, дыхание на своей шее — Алек окончательно расслабился. Кажется, они сделали в их отношениях — в которых теперь не приходилось сомневаться, — серьёзный шаг.  
  
Конечно, они не стали бросаться в объятия друг друга, оставшись наедине. Не было и тех касаний украдкой, которыми баловались Саймон и Иззи. Даже смешно было представить, чтобы Магнус действовал так грубо или так по-детски. Он не стеснялся положить голову на плечо Алека, что означало усталость; он мог погладить его плечо или пальцы, когда Алек валился с ног от каких-нибудь контрольных и проектов или когда злился на младших за устроенный бардак, опоздания и вызовы к директору за проделки разной степени безумности. «Целовались на глазах у всей школы» — это было одним из самых невинных проступков Джейса и Клэри. Куда больше поразила Изабель, одним точным ударом отправив соперницу, бегающую за Саймоном, в нокаут. Алек даже имя её запомнил — Хайди. Оно прозвучало из уст директора столько раз вкупе со словами «бедная маленькая девочка», что он бы с удовольствием добавил ещё парочку нокаутов — за свои уши и за Иззи, которая едва не взорвалась от ревности и вдобавок получила отстранение от занятий на неделю.  
  
Аккуратные, ласковые касания Магнуса помогали вовремя успокоиться.  
  
Кроме того, оказалось, что Магнус делает великолепный массаж. Однажды после тренировки Алека и Джейса он просто положил ладонь на бицепс Алека и сообщил, что расслабляющий массаж ему не помешает, между делом выразив восхищение в адрес мускулистых парней.  
  
А Магнус ими восхищался, судя по тому, как часто и старательно разминал его плечи и спину.  
  
Ну а Алек, в свою очередь, в дни занятий по танцам стал делать массаж ему. Крайне сложно было не подниматься выше колена, но Алек справлялся, периодически спрашивая себя, так же ли тяжело Магнусу не опуститься ниже его поясницы.  
  
В общем, целый месяц Алек наслаждался, за исключением момента, когда родители, заметив повышение градуса нежности, с подозрением спросили, на какой стадии «узнавания друг друга получше» они с Магнусом находятся.  
  
Как раз приближался день рождения Джонатана, который пожелал провести его на открытом воздухе — на маленькой ферме Люка. Алек не понимал, как Валентин и Люк умудряются при встрече удерживать нейтралитет. Наверное, их успокаивало то, что встречаться приходилось не чаще двух раз в год: на днях рождения Клэри и Джонатана.  
  
— Там будут Блэкторны, Пенхаллоу, Карстейрсы и Бранвеллы, — оповестила мама, задумчиво постукивая по столу пальцами. — Все дети будут спать в доме, и вместе с ними Марк. Остальным придётся спать в палатках.  
  
Услышав последнюю фамилию, Алек поёжился. Услышав, что придётся мёрзнуть на холоде, он уже собрался вежливо встретиться с Джонатаном заранее, чтобы вручить билет на концерт его любимой группы, но, дослушав до конца, передумал.  
  
— …Палатки берём двухместные, иначе не поместимся. Само собой, все взрослые женатые пары будут спать вместе. А вот что делать с вами?  
  
Джейс громко вздохнул.  
  
— Не надейся, — подал голос папа. — С Клэри ты ночевать не будешь.  
  
— Не при Джослин с Валентином, — хмыкнула мама.  
  
— И не при Люке, — добавил Магнус.  
  
— И не при Джонатане тоже, — буркнул Алек.  
  
— Они тебя сожгут на ритуальном костре, — заключила Иззи и добавила: — Я могу с ней спать. А ты можешь с Саймоном или Джонатаном.  
  
— Джонатан ночует с Валентином, — сообщил папа. — А Макс — в доме. У тебя нет выбора, Джейс.  
  
Лицо Джейса выражало крайнюю степень уныния, но он покорно кивнул.  
  
— А вот ты и Клэри — это под вопросом, — посмотрела на Иззи мама. — Хелен будет в палатке с Алиной, это не обсуждается. Остаётся Лидия. И, так как они с Клэри родственницы, Джослин может поселить вместе. Не Алека же с Лидией селить и не Магнуса.  
  
— А почему не обсуждается, что я могу поспать с Алиной, а Хелен пусть спит со своими братьями и сёстрами? Мы ведь с Алиной дружим давно! — надулась Иззи.  
  
— Давно дружишь и не знаешь, что Алина и Хелен встречаются? — приподнял брови папа.  
  
Алек удивился настолько, что даже не сразу сообразил, что их совместная ночёвка с Магнусом — это вроде как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Точно так же Джейсу могли предложить ночевать с Алеком, а Магнусу — с Саймоном. Однако этому Алек порадуется потом — как и тому, что они с Магнусом, собственно, будут спать вместе. Сейчас важнее всего то, что Алина, его давняя подруга и одна из немногих девушек, которые не раздражали, тоже предпочитает свой пол. И Хелен… Алек никогда не встречался с Блэкторнами. Иззи, бывавшая на общих торжествах, упоминала, что она только и делает, что присматривает за младшими братьями и сёстрами, а Джейса никогда не интересовали дети партнёров по бизнесу, кроме Моргенштернов и Алины, с которыми он и общался. И правильно: всё тот же Джонатан, соблазнив каких-то там девочек Пэнгборнов и Блэквеллов, получил знатных подзатыльников от Валентина, несмотря на то, что являлся его любимым сыночком и всё остальное сходило ему с рук.  
  
— Но мы не общались целых два месяца! — возразила Иззи, которую, кажется, это совсем не удивило.  
  
— Они встречаются полтора, — сообщила мама.  
  
— Они встречаются полтора, — повторил Джейс, — но им спать вместе можно. А мы с Клэри…  
  
— И мы с Саймоном! — вставила Иззи.  
  
— Да. Мы вместе намного больше, и нам нельзя. Очень справедливо!  
  
— Дело не в том, сколько вы вместе, — закатила глаза мама. — а в том, сколько вам лет. Хелен уже совершеннолетняя, и Алина тоже скоро будет. А вы?  
  
Вот и разгадан секрет того, почему Алек и Магнус будут спать в одной палатке. 

Никто не сомневался, что от Магнуса Джонатан получит шоколадный торт, а Магнус от Джонатана — россыпь восторгов и широкую улыбку. Джослин на это шутливо закатила глаза и пригласила его к костру, пока Джонатан не выпросил что-нибудь ещё.  
  
Как ни странно, Алек не чувствовал себя неловко и даже позволил себе выпить немного вина за ужином, отчего было легче вести светские беседы. Однако здесь было слишком много народу, чтобы Алеку уделяли много внимания, поэтому почти всё время он провёл на скамейке рядом с Магнусом, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и его улыбками.  
  
В финальной части развлечений были танцы и в качестве закуски — солёный жареный арахис, одно из любимых лакомств именинника.  
  
Посмотрев на арахис с лёгким презрением, Магнус предложил его Алеку.  
  
— Я могу почистить для тебя, — отозвался тот. — А ты пока можешь потанцевать.  
  
Магнус приподнял бровь и сказал с игривой улыбкой:  
  
— Не хочу напрягать тебя такой жертвой, Александр. Но спасибо.  
  
— Я серьёзно, — заверил Алек. — Никакая это не жертва, просто механическая работа. Вернёшься — поешь.  
  
Магнус помялся, но в конце концов встал и оглянулся. Они с Иззи, которая никак не могла поднять Саймона, встретились взглядами и в предвкушении улыбнулись друг другу.  
  
— Но если тебе всё же надоест… — сказал Магнус, снимая куртку и изящно бросая на скамейку.  
  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Алек. — Покажите всем, что такое танцы.  
  
Саймон не остался в обиде. Алек даже ощутил с ним некоторое сходство: тот тоже любил смотреть на свою красавицу, но на танцполе ощущал себя куском переваренной макаронины. И Саймон не ревновал к Магнусу, как Алек не ревновал его к Иззи. Можно было просто наслаждаться шикарным представлением. Пока кто-нибудь не отвлечёт.  
  
— Я должна извиниться, — послышался рядом голос Лидии. Она села на самом краю скамейки, такая же невозмутимая, как и всегда.  
  
— За что? — уточнил Алек, собираясь подкинуть ещё парочку поводов, что бы та ни сказала.  
  
— За всё.  
  
Ответ застал врасплох. Алек вцепился в стаканчик, куда складывал почищенные ядра, и сухо ответил:  
  
— Дипломатично.  
  
— Не желает ли леди потанцевать? — прервал их сахарный голос Джонатана.  
  
— Леди не танцует, — отрезала Лидия.  
  
Но сбить с толку Джонатана было нелегко. Он сел между Алеком и Лидией и, полуобернувшись к ней, согласился:  
  
— Да, это на любителя, — он понизил голос и прошептал заговорщицки: — На самом деле я не умею. Во всяком случае, не так, как многие присутствующие.  
  
— Изабель танцует прекрасно, — медленно проговорила Лидия, очевидно, больше обращаясь к Алеку.  
  
Но Алек делал вид, что увлечён арахисом, и в мыслях благодарил Джонатана за то, что тот решил подавить конфликт в зародыше и заодно склеить новую девчонку. Или наоборот.  
  
— Иззи — наша звезда танцев, — согласился Джонатан.  
  
Когда-то Алек при каждом комплименте приходил в ужас от мысли, что Джонатан может положить на неё глаз. Кто же хочет для своей сестры такого бабника? Но потом Алек понял: такой яркой и популярной девушке, как Изабель, неинтересно с такими яркими и популярными парнями, как Джонатан, Джейс или Магнус. Они слишком скучны друг для друга, слишком одинаковы, чтобы встречаться всерьёз.  
  
Поэтому сейчас лишь улыбнулся от гордости за Иззи и с любовью посмотрел, как Магнус кружит её в каком-то энергичном танце. Они оба улыбались — друг другу и окружающим, которые тоже бросали на них заинтересованные взгляды. Но больше всего улыбок Иззи доставалось Саймону; Магнус же самодовольно косился на Джейса, который обычно привлекал всеобщее внимание, а теперь не слишком уверенно вёл Клэри.  
  
Джонатан тем временем разливался соловьём перед Лидией:  
  
— Каждый человек в чём-нибудь звезда. Вот Джейс очень хорош в самолюбовании.  
  
— А ты очень хорош в пикапе. Спасибо, я наслышана.  
  
— Ну а вы? В чём вы звезда? — продолжал Джонатан, игнорируя оскорбительные намёки.  
  
Лидия тоже не собиралась сдаваться. Она то уходила от ответа, то срывалась в иронию — и Алек поймал себя на злорадстве. Будет знать, что такое навязчивость. Тем более она явно не ушла только потому, что хотела сказать Алеку что-то ещё. Видимо, Лидии поступил новый указ: если не удалось найти жениха, то хотя бы наладить отношения. А вот Алек считал, что с него попыток хватит.  
  
Эта битва титанов продолжалась до тех пор, пока не начались медленные танцы. Иззи убежала к Саймону и заставила-таки оторваться от скамейки. Хелен и Алина, Джейс и Клэри романтично обнимались, едва покачивась в такт. Даже взрослые встали, чтобы потоптаться на месте. И Магнусу ничего не оставалось, как нехотя покинуть танцевальную площадку.  
  
— Ты должен научить меня, как не путаться в ногах, — заявил Джонатан, как только Магнус сел на место. — Твоя ловкость поражает.  
  
— Просто практика, — пожал плечами Магнус, заметно радуясь присутствию арбитра.  
  
Он, само собой, тоже не желал продолжать с Лидией общение, после того как Изабель рассказала, в чём была суть скандала. Алек молча протянул ему стаканчик без единого кусочка шелухи.  
  
— Вот кто тут действительно ловкий, так это Алек, — мурлыкнул Магнус, закидывая несколько штучек арахиса в рот. — Спасибо. Думаю, будет справедливо, если ты поешь вместе со мной.  
  
— Я уже объелся, — отмахнулся Алек.  
  
Джонатан, подмигнув, отвернулся и стал рассказывать Лидии что-то о растениях, растущих у Валентина в лаборатории. Магнус, с аппетитом уплетавший бобы, растроганно смотрел на Алека, и тот ничего не мог с собой поделать — смущённо улыбался и прятал глаза.  
  
Медляки наскучивали быстро. И вот уже Саймон, Клэри, Джейс и Алина окружили Изабель и повторяли за ней базовые шаги: наверное, не пожелали больше быть бледными тенями на её фоне. Хелен и Марк с обречёнными лицами гонялись за младшими детьми, чтобы уложить их спать. Взрослые, в свою очередь, ударились в воспоминания о молодости, между делом отлавливая мелких и передавая в руки Хелен.  
  
Алек заметил Макса, обожавшего строить из себя в кругу детей самого взрослого. Вот и сейчас он с серьёзным видом вертелся около Блэкторнов, уговаривая пойти в дом. Серьёзному на первый взгляд виду явно способствовало разочарование и желание побегать вокруг ещё немного. Алек улыбнулся. Всё же иногда в вечеринках есть что-то умиротворяющее. Наверное, всё дело в природе, настраивающей на спокойный лад, особенно вечером, когда громкие птицы уже замолкли и улеглись спать.  
  
— Магнус! — вдруг позвал Макс, подбегая поближе. — Расскажи нам сказку. Пожалуйста.  
  
Морщинки на лице Магнуса тут же разгладились.  
  
— Конечно, — сказал он, вставая. Затем обернулся и, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Алека и Джонатана, взял Макса за руку и отправился в дом.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Он был рад тому, что Магнус отлично ладит с его семьёй и приятелями, и их нежное выражение дружеских чувств всегда грело душу. Теперь он почти не сомневался в том, что, если они начнут встречаться, никто не будет против.  
  
— Вы смотрите на Магнуса как на члена семьи, — словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Джонатан. Затем он, помолчав, добавил: — Я имею в виду всех Лайтвудов, кроме тебя. Между тобой и ним прямо искры пролетают.  
  
Алек настороженно обернулся. Джонатан подвинулся к нему поближе, а нахмуренная Лидия грозно смотрела на потухающий костёр.  
  
— Я сказал ей лишнего, — подмигнул Джонатан, заметив его взгляд. — Если и тебе тоже, то извини. Просто я уже всё.  
  
Алек покосился на его пустой бокал и заверил, что всё в порядке.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал Джонатан, явно собираясь продолжить разговор. — А когда вы уже? Клэри рассказала, почему вы не вместе, но твои предки точно не будут против. Или ты думаешь, что будут?  
  
Алек бросил злобный взгляд на Клэри, а затем на Иззи и Джейса. Уже небось все, кто тут есть, заключили пари, когда же он начнёт встречаться с Магнусом. Алек не удивится, если в этом приняли участие его же родители и Макс. А Джонатан сейчас пытается оценить свои и чужие шансы на победу.  
  
Кошмар.  
  
— Не знаю, — отрезал он. — Я, как ты знаешь, в этих делах не искушён.  
  
Джонатан засмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
— Могу дать тебе пару советов.  
  
— О, поверь, советчиков вокруг полно, — буркнул Алек, припомнив все намёки от Иззи и Джейса за последние полгода.  
  
— Твой приёмный брат мало что в этом смыслит, — завёлся Джонатан. — У меня опыта побольше будет.  
  
— Вы всё ещё соревнуетесь? — хмыкнул Алек.  
  
— Что? — снисходительно переспросил Джонатан. — Джейс проиграл, когда стал бойфрендом моей сестры. А если он до сих пор со мной соревнуется, я его четвертую, — он помолчал, вздохнул и спросил с некоторым раскаянием: — Я слишком жесток, да?  
  
— Нет, — помедлив, ответил Алек. — Про Саймона я думаю примерно так же. За исключением того, что могу соревноваться с ним только в количестве прочитанных занудных книжек.  
  
— О, а сам Саймон наверняка про кавалеров его сестры того же мнения. Это синдром старшего брата.  
  
— Саймон младший, — поправил Алек, усмехнувшись.  
  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Джонатан и полуобернулся к Лидии: — Будь у прекрасной леди брат, я бы с удовольствием принял наказание за свои слова.  
  
Закатив глаза, Лидия встала и быстрым шагом отправилась к родителям.  
  
— Ты тут осторожнее, — заботливо сказал Алек, проводив её взглядом. — Вот сейчас как перехвалишь себя, а потом не сможешь удовлетворить её аппетиты — всем расскажет, не поленится. На следующее же утро.  
  
Джонатан так затрясся от смеха, что едва не выронил из руки бокал.  
  
— Пошлая шутка от Алека. Надо же, я дожил до этой минуты! Магнус определённо идёт тебе на пользу.  
  
Алек считал, что развязало ему язык вино, а не Магнус, но возразил не этому:  
  
— В каждой шутке доля шутки.  
  
Джонатан внимательно на него посмотрел и отставил бокал на опустевшее место.  
  
— Ты здорово обиделся.  
  
— В таких вещах лучше признаваться, когда ты уже можешь съехать в кампус и найти себе подработку, — буркнул Алек.  
  
— Есть такое, — кивнул Джонатан.  
  
Они помолчали.  
  
— Среди нас не все были такими понимающими, пока Хелен и Алина не рассказали о себе, — сказал Джонатан тихо, оглянувшись. — Те же Бранвеллы. Ты знаешь, Мэри и обо мне не лучшего мнения. Но в последнее время они не то свыклись с мыслью о том, что не все люди — благочестивые гетеросексуалы, не то научились держать лицо. Хотя вряд ли они могут ощутить всю прелесть быть собой. Мне было жаль их дочь, но тут я понял, что, как только она придёт в себя, то задаст им жару своей упёртостью.  
  
Джонатан и Алек рассмеялись.  
  
— Да, — сказал Алек. — Нет ничего лучше, чем быть собой.  
  
— Магнус определённо идёт тебе на пользу, — повторил Джонатан и похлопал его по плечу. — Я думал, ты навсегда останешься зажатым ботаником, пугающимся людей.  
  
Алек фыркнул и услышал тихий смешок сзади. Это был Магнус. Он явно услышал последние слова и теперь выглядел гордо.  
  
— За этим лесом есть озеро, — сказал Джонатан, тоже заметив его. — Оттуда хорошо видны звёзды.  
  
— Звёзды? — оживился Магнус. — Люблю смотреть на звёзды.  
  
— Здесь они особенно хороши, — улыбнулся Джонатан. — Алек всегда смотрит на них открыв рот. Если вы хотите прогуляться, там широкая тропинка, не заблудитесь.  
  
Алек повернулся к Магнусу и вопросительно посмотрел. Магнус улыбнулся и с готовностью повернулся к деревьям.  
  
Погода была тёплая и безветренная — идеальная для вечерних прогулок возле воды, в которой красиво отражается луна и ещё слабое мерцание звёзд.  
  
По дороге Алек показывал Магнусу созвездия, а когда они пришли на небольшой пляж, наполовину заросший травой, Алек нерешительно сказал:  
  
— Тебе нравится медленный танец. Ты смотрел с завистью на пары.  
  
Магнус бросил на него любопытный и полный сомнения взгляд.  
  
— Хочешь предложить мне потанцевать?  
  
— Почему бы нет? Изабель долго на мне тренировалась. К сожалению, я помню шаги назубок.  
  
— Если только ты не станешь ненавидеть меня за то, что я вынудил тебя на это своим кислым видом, — улыбнулся Магнус.  
  
— Ты не вынуждал, — твёрдо ответил Алек и положил руки на плечи Магнуса, предлагая ему вести.  
  
Магнус обнял его за талию и встал в исходную позицию. Когда так делала Изабель, зубы Алека начинали скрипеть автоматически. С Магнусом он этого ждал, ощущая волнующее предвкушение.  
  
И это был самый восхитительный танец в его жизни. Несмотря на медленные, плавные движения, Магнус выглядел игриво, улыбаясь уголками губ и следя за Алеком, готовый остановиться в любой момент, когда Алек устанет или ему надоест.  
  
Эта взаимная готовность идти на уступки казалась очень романтичной. Даже романтичнее, чем медленный танец под звёздным небом, где музыкой был шум небольших волн и шелест листьев. Если бы не ветер, остужающий голову, Алек сделал бы что-нибудь неуместное. Или Магнус. Но они только танцевали, пока ноги Алека не начали путаться и завязываться узлом. Тогда они, полюбовавшись ночной водой и созвездиями, пошли обратно к лагерю.  
  
Взрослые как раз начинали убирать еду и прятать вещи: кто знает, не соберётся ли за несколько часов дождь. Магнус порывался помочь, но Алек, видя, каким он был сонным из-за танцев и свежего воздуха, решительно отправил его спать, а сам взялся за дело с удвоенным рвением. Когда всё было убрано, уже и просидевший весь день на скамейке Алек начинал отчаянно зевать.  
  
Он почти подошёл к палатке, как отец преградил ему путь и затем отвёл поближе к лесу, где светил не слишком яркий фонарик, работавший на солнечных батарейках.  
  
— На, — сказал он коротко, протянув на открытой ладони два комплекта берушей и… презерватив.  
  
Округлив глаза, Алек уставился на отца. Тот молчал. Он и без того не был разговорчивым, а в подпитии и вовсе терял всякое красноречие, поэтому просить объясниться было делом бесполезным.  
  
Алек подозревал, что и объяснить, что сейчас он не предложил бы Магнусу секс потому, что считал это слишком ранним мероприятием. И потому, что здесь холодно, неудобно и нет душа. И потому, что для этого нужна ещё и смазка, а вот лишние уши — нет.  
  
А даже если бы папа не был пьян, Алек всё равно не решился бы посвящать его в подробности гейского секса и своих требований к обстановке.  
  
— Бери, — повысил голос папа.  
  
— Мне это не нужно, — рискнул выдавить Алек.  
  
— А вдруг понадобится?  
  
— Здесь? — скривился Алек, оглянувшись.  
  
— Ладно, — неожиданно согласился папа и убрал презерватив. — Допустим, это тебе не нужно. Но не все с тобой согласны. Бери остальное. И Магнусу не забудь отдать.  
  
Буркнув «спасибо», Алек быстро сунул беруши в карман и почти бегом отправился в палатку, притормозив около неё, чтобы не разбудить Магнуса.  
  
Как бы Алек ни пытался быть тихим, тот сразу проснулся и, сонно щурясь, включил в смартфоне фонарик.  
  
— Прости, — извинился Алек и быстро влез в спальный мешок, краем глаза заметив, что Магнус накрыл ноги курткой. Наверное, Алеку стоило взять пример.  
  
— Ничего, — зевнул Магнус. — Я всё равно скорее дремал, чем спал. Шумно…  
  
— Точно, — пробормотал Алек, вытаскивая беруши и протягивая ему одни, — папа захватил для нас. Как знал.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Магнус, не упустив возможности скользнуть пальцами по его ладони.  
  
Ледяными, колючими, как сосульки, пальцами.  
  
— Ты мёрзнешь! — возмутился Алек, будто это исключительно вина Магнуса.  
  
— Что поделать, — пожал плечами тот. — Издержки отдыха на природе.  
  
Алек замер. Вообще-то знал, что нужно делать. Он всегда обнимал Иззи и Макса, чтобы согреть. Но они — родственники. Алек долго думал бы и над тем, греть ли таким интимным способом Джейса, а тут Магнус. Сделаешь что-то не так, зайдёшь слишком далеко — и кто знает, что выйдет. Родители не отправят Магнуса восвояси, а Алека не посадят под домашний арест, однако Алек не был уверен, что они будут чувствовать себя спокойно. К тому же до конца учебного года оставалось два месяца, а рассориться в пух и прах можно было за десяток минут.  
  
Но смотреть на несчастного, свернувшегося калачиком Магнуса было невыносимо. Алек тихо выдохнул. Молясь, чтобы ничего не испортить, набросил свою куртку поверх спального мешка Магнуса и, просунув руку под неё, прижался к его спине.  
  
— Александр, — мурлыкнул Магнус, оборачиваясь, — сам-то не замёрзни. Лучше прячься в спальник весь.  
  
— Так будет тепло, — шёпотом возразил Алек, зачарованный их близостью.  
  
Магнус тихонько фыркнул и неожиданно сел, чтобы подвинуть ноги Алека поближе и поделиться с ним своей курткой. Затем он расправил куртку Алека и лёг обратно, лицом к нему, прижавшись как можно ближе и сунув холодную ладонь ему под мышку.  
  
Алек вздрогнул от холода, но у него и мысли не возникло о том, чтобы отодвинуться.  
  
— Сладких снов, — привычно пожелал Магнус.


	5. Начало мая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уровень внезапной драмы зашкаливает.

Магнус уже несколько минут задумчиво смотрел на конверт, который лежал перед ним на столе. С тех пор как Алек принёс его в комнату и положил перед ним, прошло минут пять. Алек переминался с ноги на ногу и даже не решался сесть, чтобы не потревожить Магнуса.  
  
Такой же конверт присылали ему несколько недель назад. Это был ответ из университета, и в прошлый раз Магнуса отправили в лист ожидания. Тогда Магнус расстроился и закрылся в своей комнате. Алек только вечером рискнул принести ужин и спросить, что он может для него сделать. Магнус положил голову на его колени, что в другой ситуации безмерно порадовало бы Алека, но не тогда, когда тот рисковал пролететь. Этот жест был больше похож на преждевременное прощание. Алек сам не заметил, как начал пропускать пальцы сквозь его волосы.  
  
Сейчас Алек в нерешительности сел рядом. Сам он не испытывал страха перед поступлением и сопутствующими проблемами. Родители дали понять, что им всё равно, каким именно способом Алек окажется в их компании: получив корочку или начав работать сразу после школы. А Магнус так стремился к театру…  
  
— У меня плохое предчувствие, — мрачно сообщил он, буравя конверт взглядом. — Отец был прав: вместо подработки стоило потратить время на курсы актёрского мастерства.  
  
Алек молча обнял его за плечи. Хотя ситуация была неприятная, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что, если бы Магнус выбрал курсы, он жалел бы о потерянных деньгах.  
  
— Можешь открыть вместо меня?  
  
Алек медленно вытащил и развернул письмо. Красивым витиеватым шрифтом на листе было напечатано, что Магнуса Бейна Академия в этом году принять не может.  
  
— Мне жаль, — выдавил Алек и поспешно положил письмо обратно, пытаясь избавиться от чувства, что теперь причастен к печали Магнуса. Он всегда ненавидел сообщать плохие новости.  
  
Магнус шумно выдохнул, и Алеку показалось, что он сейчас заплачет. Однако он только грустно улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
— Ну что ж, значит, план «Б».  
  
Алек приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ты никогда не рассказывал о запасных планах.  
  
— Я его не так давно придумал и не до конца с ним смирился. Позвоню отцу, попрошу заплатить, чтобы мне позволили сдать экзамен в колледже, и буду учиться на психолога почти по плану «А».  
  
— Психология? — удивился Алек. — Не пойми неправильно, ты хорошо разбираешься в людях, но ты слишком… актёр.  
  
Слишком необычный, эксцентричный, красивый и обаятельный. У него не останется клиентов, потому что они будут влюбляться в своего консультанта.  
  
— Работать психологом в офисе — это план «Зет», Александр, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Я уже хорошо разбираюсь в картах. Если я буду хорошо разбираться в психологии, успех обеспечен, и мой имидж и остатки актёрских способностей только добавят рейтинга.  
  
Алек тряхнул головой.  
  
— Хочешь гадать на картах?  
  
Магнус с подозрением на него посмотрел.  
  
— Выглядишь так, будто разочарован во мне.  
  
— Нет, — возразил Алек. — Это прибыльно. Это интересно.  
  
Это избавит от постоянного тесного общения с влюблёнными коллегами и клиентами.  
  
— Ты всегда говорил только о театре и танцах. Мне казалось, ты даже не рассматриваешь другие варианты.  
  
Магнус замялся.  
  
— Я и не рассматривал. Я очень надеялся на этот.  
  
— И ты не будешь пробовать поступить снова? Обычно так и делают. А пока ты можешь найти здесь работу. Разве твой отец не готов поддержать тебя?  
  
— Он вернёт меня домой, если я никуда не поступлю, — тихо сказал Магнус. — Не думаю, что он поверит, что я правда буду работать и готовиться к экзаменам снова. Особенно после того, как я его не послушал в начале года.  
  
Алек опустил глаза и заметил, что его пальцы слегка подрагивают. Он успел поверить в то, что они с Магнусом не расстанутся, что он поступит и они будут видеться пару-тройку раз в неделю. А теперь есть вероятность, что Магнус уедет домой неизвестно насколько.  
  
— К тому же… Мой отец любит театр. Мне тоже это всё нравится, но для него это такая страсть — наверное, на третьем месте после моей матери и работы. Я думал, если стану актёром, у него будет хотя бы один повод мной гордиться. А сейчас он подумает, что я полная бездарь и скажет оставить попытки. Это не мечта всей моей жизни, так что у меня нет мотивации настаивать.  
  
Алек потерял дар речи и только хлопал глазами, наблюдая за Магнусом. Тот встал, схватил письмо и бросил в камин, для надёжности закопав его под углями кочергой.  
  
— А что же тогда мечта твоей жизни? — спросил Алек.  
  
Магнус пожал плечами.  
  
— Знал бы — не стал бы пытаться заслужить уважение таким способом. К слову об отце — нужно позвонить.  
  
Глубоко вдохнув, Магнус схватил телефон. Он всегда разговаривал с отцом по-индонезийски, так что Алек не понял ни слова, однако лицо Магнуса говорило за себя. Алек ещё не видел его настолько подавленным. Его зрачки стали широкими, он замер с выпрямленной спиной, а вена на шее стала заметно пульсировать. Когда разговор закончился, Магнус медленно опустил телефон.  
  
— Мне придётся уехать, — сказал он.  
  
Алек заметил слезу на его щеке и машинально стёр её большим пальцем. Магнус склонился к его ладони, а затем неожиданно подвинулся и обнял Алека, положив голову на его плечо.  
  
Прижав его к себе, Алек застыл, ощущая, как ужас от грядущего расставания охватывает и его.  
  
— Надолго? — спросил он, боясь услышать ответ.  
  
— Он хочет, чтобы я закончил курсы визажиста и затем поработал в салоне хотя бы несколько месяцев. Он мне не доверяет.  
  
Алек гладил его по спине, стараясь утешить. Он боялся, что срок разлуки составит намного больше. Но и несколько месяцев без Магнуса рядом — это будет сложно.  
  
— Ещё он сказал, что мне не нужен колледж: я могу окончить курсы психологии. Но ведь это не одно и то же. Кажется, в глазах отца я последний идиот, и уже давно, судя по тому, как быстро он озвучил план послать меня на курсы.  
  
Алек осторожно возразил:  
  
— Может, он просто заметил твои способности и любовь к макияжу? Ты ведь не только в танцах и игре талантлив. По мне так ты можешь зарабатывать уже сейчас.  
  
Магнус задержал дыхание. Алек зажмурился, опасаясь, что сделал только хуже, однако, когда Магнус выпрямился, в его глазах пополам с разочарованием показался знакомый блеск, означавший гениальную идею.  
  
— Мне стоило подумать об этом раньше, — сказал он, глядя на Алека. — Стоило найти работу в этой сфере или, по совету отца, пойти на курсы визажиста здесь. В конце концов, они длятся максимум два месяца. Ох, блядь. Я и правда идиот. Думал, что если буду концентрироваться только на одной цели, то точно всё получится. Но всегда найдутся люди, которые прикладывали больше усилий. Я мог бы и пожертвовать чуть-чуть времени на обучение.  
  
Теперь Алек держал его за руку и гладил пальцы. Он не знал, что сказать, потому что сейчас положение и впрямь выглядело не лучшим образом, а его можно было избежать. А ещё он, пожалуй, всё же постарается поступить в университет: мало ли что случится с бизнесом. С дипломом спокойнее. Да и для Магнуса будет полезным получить сертификат. Но ведь это можно сделать и здесь, в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— А твой отец не согласится, чтобы ты пошёл на курсы здесь? — спросил Алек с надеждой.  
  
Магнус покачал головой.  
  
— Он хочет убедиться, что я смогу работать. Только в этом случае он отпустит меня в чужую страну и купит квартиру. Он не любит делать бесполезные вложения, которым я сейчас являюсь. Мне придётся постараться, и я это сделаю. Хотя очень не хочу… — Магнус запнулся и отвёл взгляд в сторону, однако договорил: — Я не хочу расставаться с тобой. И твоей семьёй.  
  
Магнус снова прильнул к нему, так, что Алек слышал тяжёлое дыхание.  
  
— Я тоже, — прошептал он. Желая его чем-то подбодрить, он добавил: — Знаешь, я был уверен, что ты поступишь, и хотел предложить отпраздновать это в гей-клубе…  
  
Магнус выпустил его из объятий и недоверчиво вскинул бровь:  
  
— Ты? Предлагаешь пойти в клуб?  
  
— Если только ты захочешь немного развеяться, — с решительностью в голосе ответил Алек. — К тому же… гей-клуб — это немного другое? Я был бы не против посмотреть. Один раз.  
  
— Да нет, — усмехнулся Магнус, — туда тоже идут потанцевать или кого-нибудь склеить. Никаких отличий от клуба для гетеро. Но если тебе правда интересно, мы можем пойти и залить мой провал чем покрепче.  
  
Алек глянул на часы: семь вечера. Скоро вернутся родители, и в этом случае им придётся врать. А у Алека это получается плохо.  
  
— Нужно поторопиться.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — поднял палец вверх Магнус. — Я успею привести в порядок нас обоих.  
  
Ради того, чтобы развлечь Магнуса, Алек покорно надел его ярко-синюю футболку с вырезом и глубоким рукавом, после чего, однако, сбегал за курткой. Но зато позволил уложить себе волосы, хотя более правдоподобно звучало «взъерошить и закрепить результат».  
  
Затем Магнус стянул рубашку и набросил на голое тело чёрный жилет с золотистым узором. При виде такой шикарной картины ноги Алека подкосились, и он снова сел на кровать. Магнус как ни в чём не бывало подкрасил глаза и губы, поправил причёску, посыпал себя блёстками, набросил тёплую кофту, чтобы затем засунуть её в сумку, и потащил Алека в гараж. Их внешний вид совсем не придавал уверенности в себе и тем более — в окружающих людях, но Магнус отвлёкся, а это было главным.  
  
Когда они зашли в гей-клуб, Алек поник совсем. Мимолётные взгляды превращались в бесстыдное разглядывание. Алеку захотелось завернуться в плед, надеть паранджу и убежать в ужасе, захватив с собой Магнуса, потому что на него пялились не меньше.  
  
Он стоически терпел и отворачивался, напоминая себе, ради чего он в это влез.  
  
— Что будешь пить? — спросил Магнус, подводя его к бару.  
  
Вечер только начинался.  
  
— На твой вкус, — выдавил Алек, садясь за стойку.  
  
— Можем пока взять один коктейль на двоих, — предложил Магнус и сказал бармену что-то по-французски. — Я тоже его не пробовал. Будем надеяться, он понравится хоть кому-то из нас.  
  
Почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке, Алек оглянулся и наткнулся взглядом на немолодого мужика, с интересом разглядывающего его зад. Алек закатил глаза и отвернулся. Бармен как раз поставил перед ними заказ и поставил в бокал с прозрачным напитком две трубочки.  
  
— Попробуем? — подмигнул Магнус, склонившись.  
  
Алек улыбнулся. Пить из одного бокала — это романтично. Может, остальные, приняв их за парочку, прекратят раздевать их взглядом? Или, по крайней мере, Алек может отвлечься от этого сам.  
  
Однако мучения только начинались. Едва сделав маленький глоток, Алек закашлялся от ощущения, будто горло обожгло смесью водки, уксуса и перца. Бармен бросил жалостливый взгляд и подвинул стакан воды, сказав, что это за счёт заведения. Алек едва сумел выдавить слова благодарности.  
  
— Нет? — сделал вывод Магнус, подвинув коктейль себе. — Я допью. Остро, но сойдёт. Потом попросим сделать тебе что-нибудь помягче.  
  
Кивнув, Алек снова отвернулся и снова наткнулся на мужика. Теперь тот разглядывал остальные его части тела и то и дело переводил взгляд на Магнуса. Плотоядно. Мерзко.  
  
Алек поёжился.  
  
— Не смотри туда. Смотри на меня, — прошептал Магнус прямо в ухо, отчего Алек вздрогнул. — Иначе он решит, что ты не против.  
  
— А моё лицо никак не намекает на то, что я всё-таки против? — проворчал Алек.  
  
— Увы. Проблема в том, что твоё лицо слишком красивое, даже если ты косплеишь хмурого котика.  
  
Если бы не оглушающая музыка и не толпа снующих людей, Алек представил бы, что они мило обмениваются комплиментами на свидании, однако лишь с грустью спросил:  
  
— В подобных местах это проблема?  
  
Магнус засмеялся и снова сделал глоток.  
  
— В подобные места ходят не для того, чтобы скукситься в углу, поэтому обычно — нет, — он задумчиво оглядел мужика и добавил: — Ладно. Подожди свой коктейль, а я на минутку отлучусь, а затем покажу кое-что, что тебе точно понравится.  
  
Магнус отвернулся к бармену, сделал заказ и сразу подвинул деньги, а затем спрыгнул со стула и исчез в толпе, оставив Алека один на один с разочарованием и остатками обжигающей гадости.  
  
Бармен посмотрел на него с сочувствием и протянул новый бокал, на этот раз светло-розовый.  
  
— Я сделал послаще, — доверительно сказал он.  
  
Поблагодарив, Алек покосился на бокал с подозрением, но всё же рискнул. И вправду сладко. Даже вкусно, несмотря на то, что напиток обладал горьким послевкусием спирта. Диджей приглушил музыку, а вдали показалась синяя прядь Магнуса. Жизнь начинала налаживаться.  
  
— Любишь сладкое? — томно спросили за спиной.  
  
— Этот мальчик занят, — сурово сообщил бармен и снова бросил на Алека жалостливый взгляд, явно решив, что его сюда притащили против воли.  
  
Осознав, что грубый голос обращался к нему, Алек едва не подпрыгнул. Оглянувшись, он увидел всё того же мужика, который не воспринимал ни хмурый вид, ни игнорирование, и который смотрел на него так, будто он уже раздет. Коктейль едва не вылился обратно.  
  
— Пойдём, милый, — проворковал с другой стороны Магнус и потянул его за руку, не забыв прихватить и напиток.  
  
Они направились к едва заметному узкому проходу, где на дверях висели таблички «WC».  
  
— Ты хочешь показать мне туалет? В гей-клубах они какие-то особенные? — спросил Алек лишь бы что спросить, чтобы подавить чувство омерзения.  
  
Магнус хохотнул и свернул в конце коридора в ещё более незаметный проход. Он был длинный, со множеством дверей с номерами, над которыми висели маленькие лампочки. Он вытащил из кармана ключ с биркой, на которой красовалась единица, обрамлённая пошлым сердечком, и вставил его в ближайший замок.  
  
— Если нет таких лав-комнат, как здесь, то туалет обычно представляет собой такую лав-комнату, и неважно, на кого рассчитан такой клуб. Но раз уж мы сюда пришли, я подумал, тебе и на такое будет интересно посмотреть.  
  
Магнус толкнул дверь и втащил Алека в комнату, освещённую только светом фонаря с улицы, и тот закрывали шторы. Пока Магнус запирал замок, Алек подошёл к окну и раздвинул ткань. Так можно было разглядеть, что в помещении была только кровать и, похоже, выключателя не было совсем. И правда — зачем здесь что-то ещё.  
  
— Вкусно? — спросил Магнус, кивнув на коктейль.  
  
— Попробуй, если хочешь, — улыбнулся Алек.  
  
Магнус приподнял бровь, посмотрев на единственную трубочку, но отпил.  
  
— М-м-м. Намного лучше.  
  
— Так что мы здесь будем делать? — уточнил Алек.  
  
Ему вдруг стало так неуютно, что хоть из окна выпрыгивай. В конце концов, первый этаж — не страшно. И окно широкое, и ручка вон видна.  
  
— Отдохнём от шума, — пожал плечами Магнус, устраиваясь на кровати. — У нас есть целый час.  
  
Всё-таки ужасная была идея. И сам расстроился, и Магнусу своим кислым видом всё испортил.  
  
— Можем посидеть и поговорить о чём-нибудь, просто провести время вместе, — продолжил Магнус, снова прикладываясь к коктейлю. — Мы не очень-то часто оставались только вдвоём весь этот год.  
  
Алек застыл, сложив руки за спиной. Не может же он хотеть сбежать потому, что обстановка стала слишком интимной? Они в лав-комнате клуба, пьяные, желающие общества друг друга. Магнус смотрел ему в глаза прищурившись и улыбаясь. Если бы он сейчас сделал первый шаг, если бы поцеловал его или просто взял за руку, придвигая к себе, Алек точно не сопротивлялся бы. Но он сомневался, уместно ли будет отвлекать Магнуса так — открыто проявлять чувства, ещё больше заставив жалеть об отъезде.  
  
Где-то в глубине клуба раздался выстрел. И ещё. И ещё. А затем — целая череда, уже ближе. И крики, леденящие душу крики, которые звучали будто из другого мира. Алек видел только испуганные глаза Магнуса, который не медля бросил бокал, подскочил к окну и изо всех сил дёрнул за ручку, высунулся наружу и, оглядевшись, скомандовал ему вылезать.  
  
Выстрелы приближались. Алека хорошо научили вести себя в ближнем бою, но против огнестрельного оружия эти навыки были бесполезны. В такой ситуации оставалось одно: выждать момент и бежать изо всех сил.  
  
Алек не стал выяснять, почему Магнус пропустил вперёд его. Если он так решил, то всё, что может сделать Алек — со всей возможной скоростью сделать то, что он приказал, и тогда Магнус быстрее вылезет сам.  
  
Когда ноги Алека коснулись земли, выстрел раздался совсем рядом. В туалете — понял Алек.  
  
Их комната как раз следующая. Магнус приземлился рядом и оглянулся ещё раз.  
  
— Пока он не добрался до окна, лучше поторопиться. Туда, — махнул он рукой влево, на здание бизнес-центра в нескольких сотен метров. Магнус подтолкнул его, и Алек послушно побежал, вслушиваясь в дыхание сзади.  
  
Если бы они растерялись… Налётчик был совсем рядом. За одной стеной. Он мог бы добраться до них меньше, чем за минуту. Может, за две-три, если бы ему оказывали сопротивление.  
  
Он мог бы выломать дверь. Мог бы спокойно вломиться и убить их. У Алека помутнело перед глазами, когда он представил тело Магнуса с дыркой в груди или в голове. А ведь преступнику ничего не помешает выстрелить в них, когда он обнаружит открытое окно. До бизнес-центра оставались считанные метры, но чем дольше они бежали, тем больше было шансов, что их увидят. Алеку становилось всё страшнее и страшнее, и он старался бежать всё быстрее и быстрее.  
  
Завернув за здание, Алек, вопреки ожиданиям, не успокоился. Схватив запыхавшегося Магнуса за рукав, он прислонился к стене и сполз по ней, ощущая стук сердца в ушах. Они спаслись — спасибо родителям, заставлявшим их заниматься, спасибо Магнусу и его отменной реакции, спасибо послушанию Алека, — однако десятки людей — нет. Алеку было нестерпимо жаль. Даже того мужика, что положил на него глаз. Что, если бы Магнус не увёл Алека из-за него в лав-комнату? Кто из них был бы первым? Наверняка Магнус попытался бы его прикрыть, как сейчас. Он всегда опекал его, как сам Алек — братьев и сестру.  
  
Алека затошнило. Если бы не лёгкая оплеуха, заставившая его поднять голову и воочию убедиться, что Магнус жив-здоров, он бы мог сойти с ума.  
  
Магнус сидел напротив и смотрел на него так, будто это уже случилось.  
  
— Я почти в порядке, — выдавил Алек и осёкся, заметив, как дрожат руки.  
  
— Успокойся, пока не потерял сознание, — сказал Магнус и схватил его за плечи.  
  
Алек потянул его на себя, и Магнус, охнув, упал в его объятия, однако не попытался вырваться — наоборот, прижался и начал гладить.  
  
Через какое-то время Алек пришёл в себя и поднял голову вверх. Магнус сразу отстранился и сказал:  
  
— Пора домой. Я вызову такси. Мы не можем сейчас забрать твою машину.  
  
Накинув кофту, Магнус взялся на телефон. Алек оглянулся и обнаружил, что они не одни, кто спаслись. Неподалёку стояла компания из семи человек, чьи лица выражали полнейший ужас. Рядом с ними стояла едва одетая пара всхлипывающих девушек, в явно чужих крутках. Наверное, с ними поделились парни в тонких рубашках, греющиеся в объятиях друг друга.  
  
Магнус положил трубку и снова обнял Алека за плечи, прошептав, что скоро они будут дома. Послышался оглушающий хор сирен: мимо промчались десятки полицейских машин и скорой помощи. На Алека снова обрушились кровавые фантазии. Вздрогнув, он притянул Магнуса к себе. Если бы он погиб… Это не просто разлука на каких-то полгода или даже меньше. Это вся жизнь. А Алек так и не сказал вслух то, что вертелось на языке уже несколько месяцев.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.  
  
Магнус посмотрел на него с тревогой, а затем его взгляд стал ласковым. Он положил ладонь на его щёку и ответил:  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Алек почувствовал облегчение. Ловить намёки, невзначай — или специально — касаться, вроде бы дружески обниматься — это одно. Услышать признание — совсем другое. И каким бы правильным ни было решение подождать, сейчас казалось, что оставшихся трёх недель ужасно мало. Ведь если бы случилось непоправимое…  
  
Магнус поцеловал его в щёку, в висок, наконец в лоб, и прошептал:  
  
— Такси сейчас приедет. Скоро будем дома.  
  
Алек снова вздрогнул, осознав, что есть ещё и другая проблема. Дома… Что они скажут родителям? Что родители скажут им?  
  
Не рассказать нельзя. В клубе установлены камеры, о чём сообщала наклейка на входе, а это значит, что полиция их заметит и захочет допросить. Если полиция успеет позвонить родителям раньше, им попадёт не только за несогласованную тусовку.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — продолжал успокаивать Магнус, гладя его по щеке.  
  
Алек только глубоко вздохнул и уткнулся носом в его плечо.  
  
Когда они подъехали к дому, нигде не горел свет. Алек поблагодарил мироздание за отсрочку: лучше он обсудит это утром. Сегодня он был не в состоянии объясняться.  
  
Они прокрались в прихожую. Всё было тихо. Это тоже успокаивало: теперь они точно в безопасности. Родители будут в ужасе, но не убьют же. А вот незнакомым Алек теперь не доверял. Даже ловил себя на желании выпрыгнуть из такси, но идти пешком ночью десятки километров тоже так себе вариант.  
  
— Можешь остаться сегодня со мной? — попросил Алек. — Один я не усну.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Магнус. — Мне тоже так спокойнее. Только умоюсь, хочу смыть с себя весь этот день.  
  
— Жду тебя, — сказал Алек, и они разбрелись по комнатам.  
  
Он включил прохладный душ: он всегда прогонял лишние мысли и помогал заснуть, когда Алек оказывался под тёплым одеялом.  
  
Он вышел из ванной и дёрнулся от неожиданности, увидев силуэт матери, сидевшей на его кровати, и отца, стоявшего рядом.  
  
— Алек! — с облегчением крикнула мама и бросилась его обнимать.  
  
Это явно было не из-за того, что Алек изволил заявиться домой в полночь, а значит, они уже узнали. Но откуда?  
  
Алек обнял её в ответ и растерянно посмотрел на отца.  
  
— Вы в порядке? — спросил он с ноткой отчаяния в голосе.  
  
— Да, — выдавил Алек.  
  
Мама выпустила его и отошла на шаг, придирчиво рассматривая. Но Алеке буквально не было ни царапины — а вот Магнус успел где-то обзавестись синяком на руке.  
  
— Мне позвонила одна из сотрудниц, — сказала она, явно успокоившись. — Ты её знаешь, это Олли, из нашей охраны. Она сумела вырубить преступника, но он ранил её. Она будет в порядке. Позвонила нам из больницы, чтобы сообщить, что видела тебя в клубе, но среди пострадавших тебя нет.  
  
Смотря в их глаза, полные печали, Алек был готов сгореть со стыда.  
  
— Это я предложил Магнусу туда пойти, — сказал он. — Это я виноват.  
  
Алек не хотел бы, чтобы обвинили его. Алек ведь никогда не ходит в подобные места.  
  
— Из-за отказа? — спросила мама. — Я искала вас и увидела конверт на столе. Подумала, что вы где-то гуляете, и не стала беспокоить. Если бы Магнус поступил, то закатил бы вечеринку здесь.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Алек, опустив глаза. — Простите.  
  
— Вы заслуживаете домашнего ареста и лишения всех карманных денег, — сказал папа. — Но никто не виноват в том, что случилось в клубе, кроме психа с пистолетом. Ты не должен себя винить.  
  
— Вам нужен отдых, — сказала мама, погладив его по голове. — И медицинское обследование. Завтра поедем к Валентину.  
  
Алек, ненавидевший Институт Моргенштернов, пропахший лекарствами и спиртом, с самого детства, только кивнул. Всё сейчас казалось мелочью.  
  
Пожелав доброй ночи и обняв Алека, родители ушли к себе. Алек бросил халат на кресло и свернулся калачиком под одеялом, размышляя о том, придёт ли теперь Магнус. Он мог услышать разговор и решить не вмешиваться. Или родители могли его поймать по пути и развернуть обратно.  
  
Магнус всё же пришёл: постучался и проскользнул внутрь, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Мама и папа знают, — сообщил сходу Алек.  
  
— Я знаю, что они знают, — хмыкнул Магнус, повернув замок. — Расспрашивали о моём самочувствии, а затем отчитали за липовые студенческие билеты.  
  
Взъерошив волосы лёгким жестом, Магнус сел на кровать и молча взял его за руку, будто не собирался ложиться рядом.  
  
— Не хочешь остаться? — уточнил Алек, не сумев скрыть сожаления.  
  
— Просто ждал приглашения, — усмехнулся Магнус и осторожно залез под одеяло.  
  
Алек тут же положил голову на его плечо и положил руку на грудь. Слушая, как бьётся его сердце, ощущая тепло, чувствуя запах Магнуса, Алек осознал: с ними всё в порядке. Ничего страшного не случилось. Можно успокоиться. Разве что расставание теперь казалось куда более ужасным событием, чем с утра.  
  
— Мне кажется, я сойду с ума за эти месяцы без тебя, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Наш год пролетел очень быстро, — мягко возразил Магнус. — А я пробуду там где-то полгода. Это в два раза меньше. К тому же мы можем общаться по скайпу, — он склонился к уху Алека и прошептал: — И не только общаться.  
  
Воображение мигом нарисовало голого Магнуса на экране программы, который специально для него вытворяет с собой разные непотребства. Что ж, неплохо, но вживую ведь лучше.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты боишься меня потерять, — продолжил Магнус. — Я боюсь потерять тебя. Но я верю, что у нас всё будет замечательно. Мы всё переживём. Я люблю тебя.  
  
Алек приподнялся и приник к его влажным губам, желая выразить в поцелуе все свои чувства. Они целовались, то страстно, то легко, то лениво и медленно, пока сон не сморил их. 

С раннего утра их, сонных и помятых, потащили к Валентину. Мама даже не ругалась, обнаружив их обнимку в постели Алека, только бросила на него выразительный взгляд: мол, я же просила!  
  
Валентин взял у них анализ крови и отправил к психиатру, убедиться, что у них нет посттравматического расстройства. Они с Магнусом уже почти пришли в себя и главным образом ощущали расстройство в районе желудка, потому что анализы крови делают строго натощак. К счастью, пытка не продолжалась долго: после небольшой беседы и парочки странных тестов Валентин вколол им витамины и отпустил домой.  
  
Дома их встретил запах ароматной выпечки. Когда они зашли в столовую, Алек едва не уронил челюсть: буквально всё, кроме пола, было завалено булочками и заставлено чашками с чаем. И это притом, что все уже ели и, судя по удовлетворённым лицам, начали давно.  
  
Живот Алека был не против, а очень даже за, но…  
  
— В честь чего? — он обвёл рукой комнату и посмотрел на маму.  
  
Неожиданно ответил отец:  
  
— Джиа сбросила нам видео из клуба. Мы чуть не поседели. Так что заедаем стресс.  
  
— …И возвращаем потерянные килограммы, — добавила мама. — Кроме того, я перенервничала, и мне надо было чем-то себя занять. Присоединяйтесь. Кстати, вам собирались повестку прислать, — продолжила она, когда Алек и Магнус уселись за стол. — Но вы всё равно ничего не видели. Джиа пообещала, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы вас не беспокоили. Отдыхайте.  
  
— Ох, Магнус, — спохватился папа. — Патрик связался с твоим отцом, и он просил передать, чтобы ты позвонил, когда освободишься.  
  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Магнус не своим голосом. — Тогда сразу позвоню.  
  
Алек мог себе представить: сначала проваленное поступление, потом — перестрелка. Будь он на месте Магнуса, предпочёл бы провалиться сквозь землю. Алек сжал его руку и ласково погладил большим пальцем, вновь остро сожалея, что не может больше ничем помочь. Но Магнус оценил и это: послал ему быструю ласковую улыбку, пожал руку в ответ и быстро ушёл к себе, доставая по дороге телефон.  
  
Конечно, это не осталось незамеченным. Джейс, Иззи и даже Макс посмотрели на него радостно и где-то торжествующе: мол, говорили тебе, что вы ещё будете вместе.  
  
Родители смотрели с неудовольствием. Вспомнив своё обещание, Алек поспешил объясниться:  
  
— Да, мы уже встречаемся. Несколько часов как.  
  
Торжество сменилось разочарованием, а неудовольствие — удивлением.  
  
— С утра, что ли? — уточнил Джейс. — А ты уверен, что вы уже встречаетесь?  
  
— Если три часа ночи считать утром, — пробормотал Алек, осознав, что придётся рассказывать всё до конца. Это было чем-то сокровенным, что он хотел оставить только для них с Магнусом. Слишком интимным и слишком позорным. Вздохнув, он пояснил: — В гей-клубе было слишком людно и шумно, и свет постоянно мигал, поэтому Магнус отвёл меня в комнату, чтобы придти в себя. Это нас и спасло: мы быстро убежали через окно и спрятались за бизнес-центром напротив. Но он был далеко. За это время я так испугался, что не успею ему даже ничего сказать, что признался. И Магнус сказал, что это взаимно.  
  
Повисла тишина, от которой Алека настойчиво отвлекал аромат выпечки. Несмотря на драматизм момента, когда все, вспомнив, что случилось ночью, смотрели на него с ужасом, он схватил булочку и с наслаждением вцепился в неё зубами.  
  
— Камеры парковки записали вас. Магнус прикрывал тебя собой. Пожалуй, я ему верю, — сказал папа наконец.  
  
— Да, это надо ценить, — согласилась мама. — Не каждый будет… рисковать собой.  
  
Алек понимал, что родители одобряют его выбор, и вроде бы нужно радоваться, что они оценили Магнуса по достоинству, но он отчаянно не хотел, чтобы он рисковал собой. Он хотел, чтобы Магнус был жив, здоров и был рядом. В конце концов, он бы лучше умер сам, чем позволил бы кому-нибудь защитить себя такой высокой ценой. Тем более — Магнусу.  
  
— Давайте будем думать о позитивных сторонах ситуации, — сказал вдруг Джейс.  
  
Алек поднял глаза и встретился с задумчивым взглядом, устремлённым прямо на него. Джейс такой же, как и он: защитник и герой, который пришёл бы ужас, если бы Клэри полезла его спасать.  
  
— Можно отпраздновать, что они наконец вместе, — предложила Иззи, сверкнув глазами.  
  
— В другое время, без нас, — отрезала мама. — И посмотри на брата, ему не до празднеств. Александр, возьми булочки с чаем и иди к Магнусу. Посмотрите какой-нибудь фильм, развейтесь.  
  
Алек послушно взял поднос, поставил два стакана и тарелку и поспешил уйти от стремящихся изо всех сил поддержать родственников. Алек тоже хотел поддержать и развеселить, и вот что вышло.  
  
Он подошёл к комнате, из которой не доносилось ни звука, и постучал в дверь.  
  
Магнус открыл моментально с клятвенным заверением:  
  
— Уже иду.  
  
Его взгляд упёрся в поднос, а в глазах показалось облегчение.  
  
— Почти что завтрак в постель, — сказал он, закрывая дверь на защёлку.  
  
— Это — наш обед, — ответил Алек со вздохом, ставя поднос на стол и садясь на кровать.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся уголками губ и откусил от булочки большой кусок, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.  
  
— Как твой отец? Всё в порядке? — спросил Алек, когда они наелись.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Как обычно. Спросил, в порядке ли я и мой парень и не нужны ли мне ещё деньги.  
  
Хоть Алеку и казалось, что он волнуется за своего сына, но с тем, что он совершенно не проявлял чувств и не утешал его, не поспоришь.  
  
Но Алек мог попытаться это компенсировать. Он протянул к Магнусу руку, и он, взяв её, сел рядом.  
  
Алек мгновенно запустил руку ему под футболку и, обняв со спины, принялся гладить уже довольно заметный пресс. Знал бы он, что танцы помогают накачаться, меньше бы недоумевал по поводу страсти к ним Изабель.  
  
— Хочешь продолжить с того момента, на котором закончили? — мурлыкнул в ухо Магнус, прижимаясь к нему боком. — Не боишься, что кто-то войдёт?  
  
Алек покачал головой.  
  
— Мама настаивала на том, чтобы мы отдохнули. Правда, она имела в виду всего лишь просмотр фильма.  
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Магнус, медленно уложив Алека на подушку. — Я могу включить. Так все лишние шумы можно будет списать на него.  
  
— К тому же пришлось рассказать, что мы встречаемся. Родители не против.  
  
— Да? — переспросил Магнус с сомнением. — Обычно людям не нравится, когда в их доме заводится некто, соблазняющий детей.  
  
— Ты вытащил меня из клуба и прикрыл, — выдавил Алек, вновь почувствовав ком у горла. — Они впечатлены.  
  
— Давай забудем обо всём хотя бы на часик, — прошептал Магнус наклоняясь. — О прошлом и будущем. Обними меня крепче.  
  
Алек обнял и глубоко вздохнул. Когда Магнус был рядом, так близко, забыть можно было о чём угодно, и верилось, что впереди будет только хорошее, несмотря ни на что.


	6. Эпилог. Декабрь. Рождество

Полгода, проведённые на Родине, показались Магнусу адом. Ничего страшного не произошло, но всё было как всегда: одинокий завтрак, учёба, одинокий обед, домашнее задание, одинокий ужин — и это было невыносимо. Вечера скрашивали только разговоры с Алеком. Иногда присоединялись Иззи и Макс, на выходных. Только Алек был готов вставать пораньше перед школой, чтобы увидеть уставшего к вечеру Магнуса по скайпу.  
  
Со скуки Магнус сделал модные стрижки всем домработникам; женской половине он регулярно делал макияж, а однажды сходил с ними в магазин и помог подобрать стильную и модную одежду. Где-то через месяц закралась мысль, что отец не так уж плохо его понимает: заниматься этим было интереснее, чем танцами или постановкой сцен.  
  
Но отец по-прежнему не желал общаться дольше, чем нужно: «Как успехи на курсах?», «Сколько денег тебе нужно?», «Вечером придёт твоя тётя, выйди поздороваться»…  
  
— Ты поел? — безэмоциональный голос выдернул Магнуса из размышлений.  
  
Это был первый совместный обед за много лет, и только потому, что, прилетев в Нью-Йорк утром, они сразу помчались оформлять документы на квартиру, и других вариантов не было.  
  
Хорошо ещё, что отец сумел найти хорошего агента, который сделал почти всю работу за них. Осталось только съездить в мебельный магазин, где он спросит, что Магнусу нравится, заплатит, и останется только дождаться экспресс-доставки. На следующий день он скажет «Пока», выйдет за дверь и будет звонить Магнусу раз в месяц, чтобы узнать, выживает ли тот один.  
  
В детстве Магнус винил его за безразличие: он ведь отец, он должен его любить! Спустя десяток лет и многих разговоров с Катариной и Рагнором понял, что не всё так просто.  
  
Необычная болезнь Магнуса передавалась из поколения в поколение. Если сейчас она способна вызвать максимум удивление, то раньше, в глухих индонезийских городках это было сродни метке дьявола. Магнусу потом объяснила та самая тётя, сестра отца, что в семье матери таких, как он, было принято убивать или оставлять в приютах — кому на что хватало духу. Нередко семья встречала покинутых детей — опустившихся, нищих, пьяных, что придавало им уверенности в правоте. Теперь понятно, что это вовсе не из-за проклятья, но индонезийцы усвоили европейскую культуру слишком поздно.  
  
Мать Магнуса была наполовину голландкой. Её родители были теми самыми тёмными аборигенами, которые отреклись от неё, когда она отказалась избавиться от Магнуса. А позже — она умерла, защищая его от их дикого желания убить дитя демона.  
  
Магнус понимал, что отец до сих пор не может принять её чудовищную смерть. Магнус напоминал о трагедии, напоминал о любимой жене — и поэтому отцу было сложно общаться с ним. И в то же время он любил его как её — и свою — часть и чувствовал вину. Поэтому он обеспечил его хорошим образованием и отправлял в Европу и Америку, а вовсе не потому, что ненавидел. Поэтому он соглашался со всеми решениями Магнуса, лишь в этот раз решив показать ему правильный путь. И поэтому он отпускал его в лучшую жизнь — в любимый город, к любимому человеку и его родным, которые для Магнуса стали лучшей семьёй.  
  
Но понимание не означает, что Магнус не чувствовал обиды. А понимание того, что он не виноват, не подарит его отцу облегчения. Похоже, они проживут так всю жизнь: с большим грузом на сердце и редкими вопросами о том, как у другого дела.  
  
Магнус сунул в рот последний кусок пирожного, торопливо допил вкуснейший жасминовый чай и кивнул. Казалось, ничто не может поднять настроение, даже новенькая мебель, которую он в мечтах выбирал часами, решая, отдать предпочтение яркому красному или практичному чёрному.  
  
Магнус выбрал чёрный, решив, что всегда сможет купить красивое яркое покрывало или украсить диваны и кресла яркими маленькими подушками.  
  
Когда отец расплатился, они вышли на шумную улицу, где люди торопились выбрать подарки к Рождеству, и свернули в проём между торговыми центрами, чтобы вызвать такси.  
  
Но как только Магнус остановился, кто-то мелкий и шустрый врезался в его живот и крепко обнял.  
  
— Макс! — Магнус погладил его по голове и мгновенно почувствовал прилив радости.  
  
Значит, остальные где-то рядом. Вот и Иззи налетела на него со спины, выкрикнув приветствие так, что все прохожие на секунду забыли о своих делах и обернулись. Даже Джейс, явно довольный чем-то, что точно было связано с Клэри, пожал ему руку, пока Мариз и Роберт знакомились с его отцом и представляли своих «потерявших воспитание при виде Магнуса» детей. Затем они поочерёдно обняли и его.  
  
— Алек скоро будет, — прошептала на ухо Иззи, хихикая. — Он любезно согласился отнести наши покупки в машину.  
  
Алек ненавидел семейные шоппинги, особенно предпраздничные, потому, что носить пакеты в машину было его неизменной почётной обязанностью.  
  
Он повернул из-за парковки настолько же хмурый, насколько нормальные люди в канун Рождества были веселы. Но, увидев Магнуса, Алек улыбнулся и засветился ярче, чем самая нарядная ёлка. Подойдя и познакомившись с отцом, он обнял Магнуса так, что груз проблем на время уступил место счастью и безмятежности.  
  
Магнус слышал, что Роберт предложил подвезти их до квартиры, а Мариз пригласила их на ужин. Его отец согласился, и Магнус догадывался, что в значительной степени потому, что он давно подумывал обзавестись знакомыми бизнесменами в Америке. Интересно, как скоро он и Лайтвуды придут к мысли о том, чтобы поженить их с Алеком для пущего укрепления связей.  
  
Магнус легонько тряхнул головой и поцеловал Алека в холодную щёку. К чёрту всё. Он рядом с Алеком. Он дома.


End file.
